Smashventures
by Daweirdone
Summary: Follow the smashers as they visit Smash-City, the new site for the next Super Smash Bros. Tournament! Read about the adventures that the smashers have every day, and how they attempt to get themselves out of sticky situations. Friendships will blossom, rivalries will be born. My first ever fanfic! Suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1:Smash-City

**A/N: Hi there! I'm Daweirdone, and welcome to my story. I have no idea what it's going to be about yet, but I we'll see what happens. This is the first story that I've ever written on this site, so any feedback/ suggestions would be highly appreciated! Thanks! I will try to focus on a different smasher every chapter, unless it is a story arc.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or its characters. Nintendo does.**

**Chapter 1: Smash-City**

It was a peaceful day in Smash-City. Birds were chirping, grasshoppers were clicking, and everything was quiet. The mayor of Smash-City sighed a deep, powerful sigh as he went out on his lawn with a lawn chair to work on his tan. Then, out of nowhere, he heard the sound of train a train chugging toward the train station, which, coincidentally, was right next to the Mayor's Office.

_That's odd,_ The mayor thought,_ Nobody ever visits town through the train. The last time the train station was used was last year, when… Oh no! It's today? _The mayor quickly got back inside his house, put on his clothes over the lone pair of Mario boxers that he was wearing now, and headed to the train station in a rush.

Now, even though the train station was very close to his house, it would take his a whole 5 minutes of running to get there. That was because the mayor was none other than a purple pikmin. He started sprinting as fast as he could to the train station, breaking his all time record of one mile per hour, and going the full one and a quarter miles an hour.

He didn't have time to celebrate his breaking of the limits, though, because as soon as he entered the train station, he was swept aside by the speed at which the train entered the station. He was holding on for dear life onto a half full soda can, and the train kept going and going and going…

Finally, the train stopped, and an a man with a bushy mustache, blue overalls, brown shoes, a red shirt, and a red hat stepped out. He saw the purple pikmin, passed out, sleeping on a potato chip bag, and shook him awake.

"Hello? Helloooo?" The red man poked the poor purple pikmin with his white gloves, until he finally regained his composure. The pikmin sat up, and outstretched his stubby hand. He shook hands with the red man's pinky finger.

"Welcome! I assume you're Mario?" Mario nodded. "Well, gather all of the smashers out here and I'll give them my grand welcoming speech!" The mayor said.

Mario entered the train, and, after a few minutes, came out with many smashers behind him. Eventually, the whole train station was filled with smashers. And, of course, the mayor.

_What should I say? I don't have a welcoming speech ready! _The mayor thought to himself. _It's ok, just make it up as you go along. After all, who was the one who beat Toadsworth in the race for mayor? Me! Who was the one who protected the town when the waddle-dees rebelled? ME! WHO WAS THE ONE WHO… _

Everyone stared at the mayor as he strutted back and forth, every once and while screaming "ME!" and pointing to himself. Luigi, Mario's brother, finally stopped all this by tapping him on the shoulder. The mayor was caught off guard by this, and fell off the bench he was walking on and fell into the half full soda can that he hung on to before.

All of the smashers started to laugh at him while Luigi pulled him out by the flower sticking out of his head. He regained his composure and bellowed in a voice that could rival Donkey Kong's roar and Link's screams,"Welcome, one and all, to Smash-City! This is where you will all be staying while the next Super Smash Bros, Tournament is being held. We have everything you could ask for, such as tennis courts, swimming pools, and even a supermall! So enjoy your stay here at Smash-City, because you all deserve it!" All of the smashers were cheering hard after his speech.

"Now, I'm aware that not everyone is here yet, such as the assist trophies, and the unannounced people, so we are still constructing housing for them as well. While I have a large workforce of pikmin and waddle-dees to help me, they alone can't build the houses in time. So, as contribution to our wonderful city, I am asking all smashers to help work on the houses at least one day each week." All of the smashers groaned. "To make sure you do this, you will all be given a card to swipe at the end of your work day, to show that you did work. Now that that's all out of the way, feel free to explore-" The smashers then rushed out of the train station, leaving the mayor alone in the station before he could even finish his sentence.

He sighed and started to head back home. On the way, he saw a giant, disembodied, floating gloved hand walk past him, saying "How do you do?" He concluded that he was going mad, and went home to get some rest. These next few weeks were going to be a long one...

**A/N: Do you guys think that this length is good, or too long or short? Anyways, I focused on the mayor way more than I originally thought I would in the first chapter. Don't worry, the later chapters will focus more on the smashers. Any suggestions on who I should focus on next or anything else in general would be much appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2:Sonic's Birthday

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all the people who have read the first chapter of my story; it really means a lot to me! And a big thank you to the anonymous guest who told me that today, June 23rd, was Sonic's birthday! You're awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, or its characters. Nintendo does.**

Chapter 2: Sonic's Birthday

Sonic just exited the train station, where he met up with one of his best friends in Smash, Mega Man. After all, he was the Blue Blur, and Mega Man was the Blue Bomber, so it was basically destiny. And non-Nintendo franchises had to stick together in a Nintendo game, right?

Mega Man saw the shine on his face as he looked around the city. Sonic was one of the first people to welcome him to the Smash Bros. Sonic immediately took him under his wing, showing him the ropes, and they soon became good friends.

"Where to?" Sonic asked.

"I was thinking we could head over to the giant race track and rent a few go-karts." Mega Man pointed to the giant race course, filled with twists, turns, loops, fire rings, explosives, tanks filled with sharks… The perfect course for the two of them.

"All right, let's go! Race you there!" Sonic took off running, knocking over Olimar, who was stalking the mayor as he walked home. Before Mega Man took off after him, he checked his communicator. He sent a text to all of the smashers, except a certain blue hedgehog, that said: _He's distracted… You have at least twenty minutes before he wants to check out the stadium._

With that, he closed his communicator, and headed off toward the race track.

"All right, we have to get this set up as fast as we can!" Mario, and the rest of the smashers were all in the giant stadium, which was basically a giant football stadium, in the center of the city. "Link, how's the music?"

Link was on the stage with his band "The Mystical Fairies." The band consisted of Malon on the Marimba, Zelda on the Harp, Groose on the timpani, Marth on the trumpet, Ike on the sax, and himself on the ocarina. They were going to be the opening act for when Sonic entered the stadium. Link twisted a knob on the speaker that was attached to the electric Marimba, and it emitted a shrieking sound that turned everyone within a thirty meter radius deaf. "Still working on it..." Link said, rubbing his ears.

"Well, hop to it! Kirby, how's the food?" Mario walked up to the concessions table, which had everything from fried koopa soup (Bowser threw up when he saw that), to Cheep Cheep fillet. Mario noticed that one vital food was nowhere to be found.

"Where's the chili dogs?" Mario asked Kirby. Kirby just shrugged, and walked off, eating half of the food, along with the table, as he left, leaving Peach and Mr. Game & Watch to make even more food. You'd think that Mr. Game & Watch wouldn't be the best chef out there, with him being 2-D and all, but he actually beat Peach in the annual cooking tournament. She never liked him since.

"Captain Falcon, would you go fetch me some Chili Dogs, please?" Mario asked the captain, who was just playing baseball with Ness and Lucas.

"Sure thing! Sorry kids, gotta go!" And with that, and a few "Aww"s from Ness and Lucas, Captain Falcon sprinted out of the stadium.

"Alright… So that's food out of the way… Hey Link! Are You guys ready yet?" Mario asked, looking at his clipboard.

"Yeah, we're all good! Want us to do a practise run?" Link asked.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be necessary!" The voice who answered back was not Mario's, but Bowser's! Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario were standing on a truck they just brought in. Bowser was holding an electric guitar, Wario was holding a bass, and Ganondorf was sitting behind a drum set. Bowser let out a long, and loud, chord, which further deafened the people around the area.

"We don't need 'The Mystical Fairies' services anymore. Now it's our time to shine!" Bowser played a really epic and awesome guitar solo, which amazed a the smashers.

"Look, Bowser. While I admit that was indeed impressive, it doesn't suit well with the style of the party." Mario told Bowser.

"I understand…" Bowser said, "Let's pack up, guys…" They started loading their instruments into the truck.

"Maybe next time, Bowser." Mario called back. When Mario's back was turned, Bowser picked up a pie and threw it right at Mario's head! A large "oooohhh" went out through the smashers, like when a student talks back to their teacher.

Mario turned around, and his face was redder than his clothes! "Look, Bowser, I'm gonna be the bigger man here and ignore you. We Have to get ready for Sonic's birthday, and we can't unless we have everybody helping! So, I suggest either heading home and missing the fun, or helping us by not interfering!"

A cheer went up in the stadium, and bowser knew he had been beat. "Alright, Mario. You win. Frenemies?" Bowser extended his hand.

Mario smiled and reached out to grab it, but right before he could shake it, Captain falcon entered, holding an entire chili dog stand, person and all, with his arms. He saw the pie on Mario's back, and yelled, "It's not a food fight until I enter!" He put the chili dog stand down, and threw a chili dog at Mario.

Now, if you think this is going to turn into a giant food fight, you'd be dead wrong. Instead, it hit Mario's head, making him topple over Bowser, which caused him to fall on his back. When he landed, he belched out a fireball, which caused the concessions table to catch on fire! Everybody started panicking, and they were soon all trapped in the middle of the stadium, with the fire slowly, but surely, making its way toward them.

"Whew! That was tons of fun!" Sonic screamed as they exited the race track. He had one every single one of his races, and he didn't even need a go-kart!

"Yeah… It was great." Mega man rolled his eyes as Sonic went to go look for chili dogs. In the meantime, Mega Man checked his communicator, where he had only one new message: Help! Stadium's on fire! Long story… Involving Captain falcon bringing a whole chili dog stand to the stadium"

"Uh oh…" Mega Man said.

"'Uh oh' what?" Sonic, who snuck up behind Mega Man, asked. "Ah, never mind. Did you know that there isn't a chili dog stand here? Weird…"

"Um…" Mega Man said, "You know how it's your birthday today, right?"

"Yup."

"Well, I was distracting you while the rest of the smashers set up a surprise party." Mega Man said.

"Really! Awesome! Is it ready? I swear I'll pretend you didn't tell me." Sonic looked around for anybody hiding in the bushes.

"Well… It was supposed to be in the stadium, but… It caught fire." Mega Man nervously laughed.

"What? Oh, I get it, this is a joke, right! Part of the surprise! Clever, but you can't get anything past me!" Sonic said, looking accomplished with himself.

"Uh… Yeah! And since neither of us know where the stadium is, we gave you one clue: follow the smell of the burning chili dogs." Mega man said. "But we have to hurry, or else we won't make it in time!"

Sonic sniffed the air. "I caught a scent!" He said, "Really far away,though. Hop on my back, Mega Man! I do love a challenge!" Mega Man hopped on his back, and Sonic sped ahead, making Mega Man hold on for dear life.

They arrived at the burning building, and heard screams from the inside. "Wow, screaming, too? You guys tried to make this authentic!" Sonic exclaimed. "Now, how are we gonna fix this? Oh! I know!" Sonic went to the four corners of the outside of the stadium, and pried off a part of the fire hydrants at each; all of them were angled toward the stadium." The Stadium was on a lower level than the rest of the town, and the fire hydrants, so soon the entire stadium was filled with water, forming a giant lake.

The smashers all swam out of the water to Sonic and Mega Man, whose jaw was literally touching the floor because of what just happened. They all went up to Sonic and lifter him up. "Hooray for Sonic! Our hero!" They put him down, and Mario walked up to him.

"Sorry for ruining your birthday party. You see, when-" Mario was cut off by the Blue Blur himself.

"Sorry? That was awesome! Never had so much adrenaline pumping through me for a while! First the go-kart racing, then the dash through the city, and finally, saving the greatest warriors in the universe? Couldn't of been better! Unless I had a chili dog…" Sonic's eyes lost a little bit of its shine when he remembered about the chili dogs.

"Never fear, I am here!" Captain Falcon shouted. He reached into his shirt, and pulled out a soggy, dripping wet chile dog. "Saved it just for you!"

"Err… thanks." Sonic took a bite of the chili dog, and shivered. He pretended to swallow.

"Thanks a lot, man." Everybody laughed at him, and they all went back to have an actual party at Sonic's living area.

The mayor was walking around town, enjoying the view. "I think I'll visit that lake later on." He said to himself as he walked. "Wait a minute… we don't have a lake! And that's where the Stadium is supposed to be…"

He sighed a deep, heavy sigh, and went home, hoping it that his whole life was just a giant dream.

**A/n: So, is this a good size for a chapter? I still don't know how long I want each of the chapters to be. Anyways, who should be in the next chapter? I'm hoping to update every other three days, with random updates if I'm in the mood. Suggestions/ feedback always needed. Until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3:Olimar's Stalking Situation

**A/N: Hi, guys! I have a new chapter for you today, and it revolves around the idea that Reevee21 gave me, so a big thanks to you, Reevee21, who just so happens to be my very first follower! And another thanks to the anonymous guest who reviewed on the first two chapters. With that out of the way, let's get to the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Olimar's Silly Stalking Situation

"Hey guys, what do you think of the mayor?" Olimar asked while taking a bite out of his bulborb sandwich. He had a few suspicions concerning the mayor, and he was wondering if someone shared his suspicions.

"I think he seems like a decent enough person. A little strict, though. It sucks that we have to work on building houses." Toon Link responded. He, Olimar, Popo, and Nana were all sitting outside of Sonic's house. The birthday party was being held there, and they decided to get some fresh air after Wario ate a whole bag of garlic.

"Person? Are you sure? None of his features seem a bit... Inhuman like? To any of you?" Olimar asked.

"Nope." They responded, "totally normal."

"Ok, then. But, I'm gonna have to disagree with you. You see, I've been following him. For reasons that will remain classified. He doesn't act like a normal human being! I think he may be a Pikmin!" Olimar exclaimed.

Popo spit his water out of his mouth, Nana gasped, and Toon Link started laughing hysterically. "I don't think a Pikmin qualifies to be a mayor! Don't you know how dumb those things are?" Toon link said after recovering from his laughing fit. "Personally, I don't believe you."

"Neither do I." Popo said.

"It does sound a bit...Odd. Why would a Pikmin wear such fancy clothing?" Nana said. They all started laughing again.

"Well, we'll see who's laughing soon enough! I'll get proof, and then I'll be the one-" Olimar started, but was stopped by Popo.

"If you can give us hard proof that he's a Pikmin, I'll do your weekly work day for a month!"

"Alright, then. Deal." Olimar said.

"Wait! But, if you can't by the end of tomorrow, you'll have to do MY weekly work for a month." Popo reached out his hand, his childish face bearing a smirk.

Olimar gulped. He didn't really partake in things like this. He once watched a bet between Yoshi and Kirby over the last slice of cake. It did not end well. But, a whole month of not doing work? Even if it was really just four days, it still added up.

"Deal." Olimar said, shaking Popo's hand.

The next morning, he set off to find his evidence. He bought a pair of binoculars, some microphones and cameras that you could hide all over the place, and a book he saw called "Spying for Dummies."

He waited in the bushes near the Mayor's Office, and waited for the mayor to exit his house. Then he started ducking from bush to bush, closely following the mayor to see where he went.

His first stop was the construction site. Olimar saw all of the smashers who wanted to get their weekly day out of the way, including Marth, Wolf, Meta Knight, and Lucario, among others. He would join them, but he had a mission to do. Besides, if he did find evidence, then he won't even need to work.

After a few minutes to check on who was there, he went to the grocery store. Olimar wrote down what the mayor bought. "Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries... He seems to be a fan of berries... Like Pikmin!" Olimar said to himself. He saw the mayor walking away, so he put his notebook away and followed him.

For the rest of the day, Olimar had no luck finding evidence. Finally, the mayor was home. Olimar sighed, and turned around to go back home, when…

_Snap! _Olimar tripped as he fell on a twig, and caught the attention on a certain purple Pikmin.

"Why, hello there, Olimar!" The mayor said, "Mind joining me for dinner? I just bought the most delicious berries today, and I was hoping to try out this new recipe I found off the internet."

_Maybe I can find evidence inside his house! _Olimar thought. "Sure! I'd love to!" Olimar said, and followed the mayor inside.

Once inside, Olimar sat in the kitchen, while the mayor went to the kitchen to prepare the meal. _Dang, this place is fancy._ Olimar thought to himself. The inside looked like a mini palace. The floor was decorated with beautiful and colorful carpets. The parts that weren't covered with carpets showed the crisp mahogany flooring. The walls were decorated with pictures, mainly of himself.

_Ok, there has to be something here that shows he's a Pikmin! _Olimar thought to himself. He rummaged through his drawers, looking for a document, a picture, or anything else that could prove the mayor's Pikmin-ess.

"It's ready! Prepare your taste buds!" The mayor called from the kitchen. Olimar got back in his seat just in time. "Here we are! Berry soup! I hope you think it's lovely!" The mayor said as he handed him a bowl of soup.

Olimar took a gulp of his spoon, and was instantly blown away! It was amazing! He finished he first bowl in minutes. "I take it you like it?" The mayor asked, chuckling as Olimar's eyes bugged out while he ate.

"It's... Amazing! Do you have more?" Olimar asked. The mayor gave him a second bowl, which he finished just as fast as the first.

"I'm really glad you like it! I never really get to share my food with anyone. Actually, I don't really interact with anyone at all..." The mayor said as his eyes drifted to the window.

Olimar finished his bowl. "If you want; maybe I could stay a little but after dinner." He said, finishing his second bowl.

"That'd be great!" The mayor said. They talked for hours after dinner, sharing all if their secrets and stories.

"Ok, I have one last secret to tell you before you head home." The mayor said.

_Is this what I've been waiting for? _Olimar thought. "What is it?"

"You have to swear you won't tell anybody!" The mayor said.

"I won't." Olimar said, taking out his voice recorder and sneakily putting it behind his back.

"Ok, here it is. I'm not... Human. I'm actually a Pikmin! I know, it's a lot to take in, but I've never told anyone this before, but I think that you're the type of guy who I can trust." The mayor said. Olimar didn't hear the last part, because he was already heading out the door in celebration.

Once outside, he started dancing, and went home, happy.

The next day, he went to find Popo, to show him his evidence. He saw Popo sitting on a bench with Nana and Toon Link. _Perfect. _He thought. He started walking to them, but was interrupted by none other than the mayor!

"Hello, Olimar. I can't tell you how grateful I am because of your visit! Nobody's ever given me that kind of attention in years. Sure, I'm the mayor, but I only became mayor because the rest of the competitors were forced in the race for mayor. Truth is, being mayor sucks! You can't have fun, it's just business and-" the mayor rambled on, but he was interrupts by Olimar.

"Um... What do you want? Can you make it snappy? I need to attend to some important business." Olimar said, tapping his left foot, with his right hand in his right hip.

"Oh, right. I just want to say... Thank you. Nobody's ever wanted to be my friend, and it warms my heart to finally have someone that I can trust." The mayor said. Then he waved, and walked away.

_Trust... _The mayor's last word stuck in Olimar's head. He looked down at his tape recorder, which contained the evidence that he needed. Then, he looked at Popo, who waved a him. Finally, he looked at the mayor, who was walking into a bookstore. He sighed, and then threw the tape recorder on the ground, and broke it with his foot. Then, he walked to Popo.

"You win. I guess he isn't a Pikmin." Olimar said.

"Yahoo! I win! No work for a month! Here's my card. Just return it to me in a month" Popo cheered, "No hard feelings?" He asked.

"Yeah, no hard feelings." Olimar said.

The next day, Olimar went to the construction site, to start to fulfill his part of the bet. He walked up to the mayor, and gave him his card to be stamped. He was surprised to find four stamps on his card after when the mayor returned it.

"Give me Popo's card too." The mayor said. Olimar gave him Popo's card, confusion written on his face. The mayor stamped that one four times as well.

"What?" Olimar asked. "How did you know I had Popo's card?"

"Well," the mayor started, "as mayor, nothing escapes my view. For instance a certain spaceman putting cameras all over my lawn." Olimar gulped.

"Yeah, I knew about your little bet from the beginning, and I decided to test you." The mayor said, looking at Olimar. Then, he smiled," and you passed with flying colors."

Olimar sighed," I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, spying on someone like that! You didn't have to stamp my and Popo's card four times, I'll take it as punishment."

"No, it's fine, really. Just give Popo's card back to him at the end of the month, and enjoy your month of rest. You deserve it after what I put you through." The mayor said, smiling.

Olimar beamed," Thanks. Friends?" Olimar asked, extending his hand.

"Friends." The mayor said, while shaking his hand. "Now, why don't we enjoy you day off? Ice cream, on me!" The mayor said, dashing off.

"I'm right behind you!" Olimar said, following his newfound friend.

_Maybe this whole thing isn't such a bad thing after all... _The mayor said, smiling as he waited at the front of the ice cream store for his new friend.

**A/N: And that's another chapter, done! A little corny, but corn is very good for the body! I'm thinking that around this length for each chapter is pretty good for this story. Any feedback/ suggestions as to what I should write about in the next chapter, or how to improve my writing is appreciated! Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Woods

**A/N:Hi, I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry about the lack of updates, my cousins came over a couple days ago, so I couldn't get on the computer alone to write a new chapter. But, they just left, so now I'm writing this chapter, which is based off the idea from Glumshanks! And, Ms Loner, if you're reading this, I don't know what secret you're talking about because I've never played a Star Fox game, and none of my research has said anything about it. But, I will make a chapter revolving around them based on my research. With all of that out of the way, let's get to the story! Nintendo owns all characters used in this story.**

Chapter 4: The Woods

"Alright, everyone on the train, we don't want to be late!" Lyn's voice rang throughout the train station as the assist trophies boarded the train They were going to Smash-City to join the smashers. Many different… people, we'll call them, were there. Lyn started counting all of the people on the train, but she noticed that two were missing.

Lyn walked up to the train rider, who just so happened to be Toon Link"Um, can we delay the train for a little bit? We seem to be missing a couple of people."

"No can do, ma'am. I have a schedule to keep. In fact, we should be leaving right about…" Toon Link started the train's engines, "...now." The train shot forward so suddenly that Lyn fell back into the next train car. "Well, I'd hate to be the ones missing this." Lyn said, looking out into the woods that surrounded Smash-City.

Back at the train station, Waluigi burst into the train station, panting heavily.

"Oh no! I'm too late!" He said, dropping to his knees. "What is Wario gonna think when I'm not there?" He said. He started kicking everything in sight, when he noticed that he was not the only one in the train station. On a bench, he saw Starfy, who was sleeping peacefully.

At least, he was, until Waluigi shook him awake. "You! I've seen your face before! You're another assist trophy, aren't you? Well, the train just left, so tough luck for both of us!" Waluigi said. Starfy started panicking, and took out his map. On the center of the map was Smash-City, and around it were the Smash-Woods. Starfy looked up, and saw that there was a sign across the train track that read: _Do Not Enter: Smash-Woods. Extremely Dangerous._ He gulped once, then sighed. He then crossed the train track and headed off into the woods.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Waluigi said, running after him. He caught up to Starfy, and they started walking, to hopefully find Smash City.

"So, what are you, anyway? Some sort of starfish-thingy?" Waluigi asked. Starfy turned around and slapped him, with a glare on his face. "No? Alright then." Waluigi said.

"So, you have any fo-" He was cut off by Starfy, who motioned to be quiet and listen. Waluigi strained his ears, and couldn't hear anything, which was surprising, considering the size of his ears. Starfy, the earless star, on the other hand, heard the faint sound of something… being rolled. It was coming from behind them… and it was coming closer! Starfy took Waluigi's hand and dashed forward.

They ran until they reached a river, and collapsed by it. At least, Waluigi did.

Waluigi got up, and saw the river. "Oh, water!" he said, running up to it. He kneeled down, and put his entire face into the water, gulping as much as he could. Then. he felt his lips touch something solid… He stopped drinking, and looked at Starfy, who looked just as confused as he was. Something rose from the water, something that looked like… water! It's shape was almost human-like. It connected its hands and feet to giant cylinders made of stone, and started charging towards them.

"Run!" Waluigi screamed, and took off. He noticed, however, that Starfy was still standing there, petrified in fear. He looked back at the woods, then at Starfy. Then the woods. Then Starfy again. "Curse my great personality!" Waluigi said, and ran back for Starfy. He grabbed Starfy, lifted him over his head, and screamed like a madman as he ran back into the woods. The creature, called the waterwraith, turned purple for a bit while and stood still as Waluigi screamed. Waluigi climbed up a tree, and put Starfy next to him. Starfy was still petrified, and wasn't moving.

"How do you fix a starfish-thingy?" Waluigi asked himself. He rocked back and forth on the tree, and realized that there was a giant lake right in front of him. He made sure that the Waterwraith didn't follow him, and put Starfy inside the water.

It didn't work. He sighed and was about to leave, when he saw a fat, and giant black thing with a yellow shell walk out of the water. He looked at Waluigi, and saw Starfy in his hands.

"Starfy! What happened to you?" The yellow clam asked, taking Starfy from Waluigi's hands.

"Hey! That's my starfish! Go get your own!" Waluigi yelled. The yellow clam just hushed him, took a pouch out of his shell, and spilled its contents on Starfy. The yellow star instantly got up, looking healthier than a few minutes before. Starfy saw the yellow clam, and instantly started doing all of these hand motions, as if he was trying to communicate. He waved his arms, jumped up and down, and at one point, it even looked like he was doing the chicken dance. The yellow clam nodded, as if he understood everything Starfy was doing.

After a while, Starfy finally stopped his motions, and the yellow clam talked to Waluigi. "Hi, I'm Moe. Starfy's professional friend, and his super awesome, muscular bodyguard!" Moe said, extending his face to be shaken.

"Uh… Hi. I'm lost." Waluigi said, "We're looking for Smash-City."

"Nice to meet you, Lost!" Moe said, taking out a poorly drawn map of the woods. "I've explored every inch of this forest, and mapped it all out! Just follow my map, and you'll be at Smash City in no time!" Moe said, handing him the map. "Well, it was nice talking, but a clam has a very busy lifestyle. I gotta go, bye!" Moe said, diving into the lake again.

Waluigi and Starfy left the lake, and tried to make sense of the map Moe had given them. It just looked like a drawing of a man with a bushy eyebrows, and a nose for a mouth. They threw the map away, and kept walking.

On their travels, they met a colony of Yoshi's worshipping a giant egg, a tribe of Mr. Saturn's, and a bunch of animals listening to a single girl sing. Finally, they reached saw the entrance to Smash-City in the distance.

"Yipee! We did it! Finally!" Waluigi said, hugging Starfy in joy, while almost squeezing him to death. They started running to the entrance, but then they heard something rolling in front of them. Then, they saw two waterwraiths appear from nowhere, and roll towards them!

"Yikes! Not you again!" Waluigi said, climbing up a tree again. Starfy followed him up, and one waterwraith started charging into the tree, while the other guarded the exit of the woods..

"Well, I guess this is the end." Waluigi said, "I never thought I'd go out like this. I thought I would go out in a hot dog eating contest with Wario. I guess its not totally bad. At least I didn't die completely alone." Waluigi said. He closed his eyes, and waited for him impending doom…

He thought about all the good times he had. Like when he applied to be an assist trophy and was accepted. And when and Wario put some poison mushroom juice in Mario's drink. He was in the bathroom for hours. Then he thought about today, when he woke up late due to an alarm clock misfunction. When he was forced to be the hero and save Starfy from the waterwraith. When he screamed louder than he's ever screamed in his life, causing the waterwraith to turn purple…

"That's it!" Waluigi said, startling Starfy, who was looking down at the waterwraith. Starfy looked at him confusedly, but his eyes were full of hope. Waluigi picked Starfy and jumped off the tree, landing between the waterwraith. The waterwraiths started charging toward them from both sides. Then, he started screaming like it was his last day on the planet. If this didn't work, it would be.

Fortunately, both waterwraiths turned purple and became paralyzed. Starfy saw what was happening and started screaming as well. But, no noise came out of his mouth. He didn't notice, though. They screamed while they slowly walked out of the woods. When they were outside the woods, they stopped screaming and ran for their lives.

They ran all the way to the entrance of Smash-City, which was surrounded by 10-foot high walls. A guard patrolling the top of the wall saw the two, and let them in. They entered the city, and they were greeted by the rest of the assist trophies.

"There you guys are!" Knuckle Joe said. "All of us were almost concerned for you! What happened?"

"Oh, it was horrible! We had to walk through the woods! We were walking for hours, and we were attacked by these water thingies!" Waluigi said, "But, like the hero I am, I boldly stepped in and saved Starfy." Waluigi puffed his chest out and flexed.

Knuckle Joe started laughing and said, "First of all, we just arrived here, so you were only in there for about 15 minutes. And, second of all, those are waterwraiths. Anything that can make sound can defeat them!"

"Don't take away my victory!" Waluigi said.

"Fine, whatever." Knuckle Joe said. "Here, I'll show you to your house." He took Waluigi and Starfy to their houses, and life went along like normal.

One week later, Waluigi was checking on his mail, and saw that he got a letter from Starfy. He opened it up, and on it was the a poorly written "Thank You!" and a childish drawing of Waluigi. He had a really big mouth and was screaming so hard that little lines had to be included to show it. Waluigi then looked over at Starfy, who was hanging out with Knuckle Joe and Kirby. He smiled and waved at him, and he waved back. Waluigi then went back inside his house, and hung the drawing on his fridge. "You still got it…" He said to himself, and then proceeded to put poison mushroom dust in Luigi's sandwich.

**A/N: If you read to this point, thanks! I'm a little out of it today, and I have a headache, so if this chapter isn't as grammatically correct or isn't worded as good as the others, that's why. I just needed to get a chapter out for you guys! I'll be alright, don't worry. Feedback/suggestions welcome. Who so you want to see in the next chapter? Thanks, and until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5:Independence Day

**A/N: Hello, and I hope that everyone who celebrated their Independence Day had a great time! Sorry for the lack of updates, I've had a lot of things in my way lately! I've decided that an update will come every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. The next update will come on Thursday after this one. This chapter is going to be based on Independence Day, and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Independence Day

"Today is Independence Day in Smash-City, the day where all of the citizens and smashers celebrate the day that their corresponding land won their independence. They used to have a celebration for every single Lands' Independence Day, but they decided to mash it all up into one day where they would all celebrate their Independence. Independence Day was celebrated much differently here than other countries celebrate it. First of all, there's the Running of the Mascots. The Running of the Mascots was an event where each Land would have two representatives, who would dress up as their Land's mascot and compete in a race with the other representatives. Then, they would have a cooking contest. The winner would have the honor of making the food for the Feast of Unity. The Feast Of Unity reminded us that even though we come from different places, we are all united under one sole purpose: to beat each other up! So, what do ya think, eh? Pretty great, huh?" Luigi had finally finished his speech which took him hours to think of. He had decided to tell his speech to the kids, in hopes to educate them. But they weren't listening.

They were playing tag at the park, and didn't hear a word of what Luigi said. "Uh-huh. Sounds great." Ness said, tagging Popo and quickly running away. Luigi felt proud of himself for enriching the minds of the youth, and went along to prepare Mario and himself for the Running of The Mascots.

The Running of the Mascots

"Who's ready for a race!" Captain Falcon roared over the microphone. The crowd cheered back in response. _I could get used to this. _He thought. "Alright, then. We have five teams for you today! Team one consists of everyone's favorite plumbers, Mario and Luigi, racing for the Mushroom Kingdom!" the crowd roared as Mario and Luigi walked onto the starting line, both dressed up as mushrooms. "The second team we have for you is none other than the dynamic duo of destiny, Link and Zelda, racing for Hyrule!" Link and Zelda, both dressed up as triforces, ran to the finish line, to be greeted by cheers from the audience.

"The third team we have for you today is none other than the freedom fighters, Marth and Ike, racing for Crimea!" Marth and Ike, dressed as stereotypical knights, ran onto the starting line, blowing kisses all around. "The fourth team we have is the fiery pilots, Fox and Falco, who are racing for Corneria!" Fox and Falco raced onto the finish line, both dressed as, well, foxes, and waved to the audience. They were greeted with cheers all around. "And our last team for you are the playful animals who will literally make your heart burst with their cuteness, Pikachu and Jigglypuff, racing for the Kanto region!" The crowd "Aww"ed in unison as the as the two pokémon skipped happily onto the stage.

"Now that that's out of the way, let me explain the rules." Captain Falcon said, putting on his reading glasses and taking out a sheet of paper. "The course is designed so that you have to work together as a team to win. There are a total of five obstacles in your way that you must pass in order to win. The first one consists of a two walls close together. You must work together to find a way up the two walls. The second obstacle consists of horseback riding. One of you must get on the horse and ride, while the other person disables and enables platforms and traps to help them cross. Once the horse rider makes it, then the other person will be teleported to them. The third obstacle consists of a chess puzzle. You will be put into a scenario that you will have to get yourself out of, and checkmate the other side. The fourth obstacle is a plane ride over the forest. You must ride over through all of the rings, in order, before touching down back at the starting line. The fifth obstacle is the maze. You must find your way out of the maze, to get to the final leg of the race, a leg race! The first one to cross the finish line wins!" Captain falcon said this all in one breath, and really quickly. Nobody understood what he said.

"Um… could you repeat that?" Marth asked.

"Nope!" Captain Falcon said, "Three, two, one, go!" He said this really quickly again, so when the gun went off to signal the start of the race, the teams were confused.

"I said GO!" Captain falcon screamed at them. The teams realized that the race had started, and bolted to the first obstacle…

The teams had arrived at the first obstacle, and they all stopped, trying to think of a way to get up it. Mario and Luigi both wall-jumped up the walls without a second thought, taking the lead, and headed to the next obstacle.

Link whispered something into Zelda's ear, and they linked arms, back-to-back, put their feet against the walls, and started shuffling their way up. "Where'd you think of this?" Zelda asked as they climbed up.

"This one movie about this emperor who turns into a llama." said Link. Zelda just shrugged, and they were up. Once the other teams saw what they were doing, they immediately mimicked them.

They got to the second obstacle, and they saw that Mario was already halfway through the obstacle. Link got up on a horse, with Zelda at the platform enable/disabler. Link bolted through the obstacle course, gaining lots of ground to Mario.

The rest of the teams got on their horses, and started on the obstacle. The pokémon were having a difficult time, since they couldn't hold the reigns of the horse with their hands. But, they were doing better than team Star Fox, who tried to keep up with Link, but kept getting knocked off the course, and sent back to start.

Link caught up to Mario at the end of the obstacle, with the rest of the teams a bit behind them. They ran to the third obstacle, the chess puzzle. They had to enter different rooms, so nobody could cheat on each other.

Mario was staring at the chess puzzle for a long time. "Hey, bro? Are you going to do something?" Luigi asked. He didn't know how to play chess.

"I'm thinking… Just give me some time." Mario said, stroking his mustache.

The rest of the teams finished the third obstacle at the same time, and headed to the chess puzzle. Team Fire Emblem immediately started thinking of a battle plan. Being the strategic geniuses that they are, they immediately got out of their predicament and started backing the other side into a corner.

Back in the pokémon's room, they were both confused at the strange sequence of black and white of the screen, and started to randomly move the pieces around. Team Star Fox were was having a bit of trouble. "I don't know how to play chess, do you?" Fox asked.

"Nope! But at least I have my chess instruction manual with me!" Falco answered, taking a piece of paper out. they started studying.

Team Mushroom, Hyrule, and Crimea all finished at the same time, checkmating the king with their queen and rook. They started off to the next obstacle, the plane ride. They strapped on, and headed off into the skies. Every team had their own course so that nobody would crash into each other. Team Mushroom had the red rings, Hyrule the Green, Crimea the Blue, Kanto the yellow, and Corneria the orange.

Team Mushroom had a tough time figuring out the controls, while Team Hyrule and Team Crimea both missed rings and had to go back for them. Once Luigi got a hold of the plane's controls, they caught up with the other two teams.

As if by some miracle, the pokémon checkmated their opponent, and the door opened for them to head off into the skies. Team Corneria had quickly grasped the fundamentals of chess, and checkmated their opponent, as well. they both took off running onto their planes, and took off. Team Corneria were expert pilots, and they breezed through this obstacle, regaining their lost time by finishing at the same time as the other three teams.

Team Kanto, however, were not skilled pilots, and lagged behind the rest of the group. When they finally finished, the rest of the teams were already making their way through the maze. But then, Pikachu had an idea.

"Pika, pika pik," he said pointing at the ground. Jigglypuff nodded, and they started to burrow their way under the maze. After all, nobody said that this wasn't illegal, right?

The maze was full of twists and turns, and many traps. There were fire traps, which caught Link by surprise, trapdoors, which got Mario, paths that went on forever, which frustrated Ike, and even a whole corner of a maze made entirely out of mirrors. It drove Team Corneria mad. But, they eventually made it out of the cave, at the same time, and onto the final runway.

They all looked at each other for a few seconds, and then they all bolted for the finish line. There were many people waiting there, including Captain Falcon, who was commentating on everything, and was holding a giant golden trophy.

Fox tripped Ike, but Ike grabbed his leg before he fell, causing him to fall on top of him. Marth grabbed Pikachu to throw him back, but Pikachu electrocuted him, sending them right into Luigi, who threw fireballs at them in self defense. Luigi, Pikachu, and Marth, all on fire and electrocuted, started careening toward Zelda. Link pushed her out of the way, only to be crashed into by them. Zelda fell down and landed on Jigglypuff, who got a hold of one of Link's bombs. It exploded on them, and caused a chain reaction that caused the rest of Link's bombs to explode, causing them all to pass out.

The crowd was silent. Then, as the realization of what just dawned on them, they all cheered wildly, chanting for someone to get up. Marth tried to get up on his feet, but he then fell back down again, passed out.

"Well… looks like it's a tie!" Captain Falcon shouted, to which the crowd cheered to.

"So… who wins?" asked Falco, who was now being healed by medics.

"Well…" Captain Falcon said, stroking his chin, "since none of you crossed the finish line, none of you get the trophy! So, I guess we'll just have to do the exact same thing tomorrow to decide the real victor! For now, I'll keep the trophy. See you guys then!" He took the trophy, and went to prepare for the cooking challenge, leaving the racers groaning on the finish line.

The Cooking Contest

"The cooking contest is a team event. There are eight teams, each consisting of four people. Two teams will face off, with the winner moving on. They will have to create a three course meal from a basket of ingredients, in under two hours. They were graded on how the food looked, the creativity, and the taste." Captain Falcon said, reading the rules once more. "There are three judges for you today, Link from Hyrule, Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom, and Kirby from Dreamland!" The crowd cheered as the three judges walked to their table.

"Ok, Peach, you can do this… let's just hope that _he _isn't participating." Peach said to herself, fanning her face with her chef hat. "It's ok, Peach." Zelda said, trying to cheer her up, "We'll do fine. And even if we do lose, it's all in good fun, right?"

"You don't understand! My cooking is my life! I mean, do you ever see me doing anything else?" Peach said, glaring at Zelda. "I mean," Zelda began, "You are a soccer player, a hockey player, a go-kart racer, a-"

"Ok, I get it." Peach said, "But, why lose... when you can win?" Peach asked.

"Alright, our first match of the tournament, Princess Peach versus Toadette!" Captain Falcon Shouted.

"Well, here we go…" Zelda said. They walked onto the stage, and started the tournament.

Peach's team blazed through the competition, getting the vote 3-0 from the judges against Toadette. Her team moved forward to battle their next opponent, Krystal's team.

Peach made her signature cupcakes, and let the rest of her team make the rest of the meal. then, they went to the judges table.

"I vote for Peach. Sorry Krystal." Link said.

"I'm sorry Peach, but I'll have to go with Krystal on this one." Mario said, hiding his face."

_What? Mario, why? _Peach thought, looking at Mario, crestfallen. Kirby pointed at Peach, and they moved on to the finals.

Peach walked up to Mario before the finals. "Mario, I- how could you do this to me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Peach, it was just my honest opinion. I wish I could pick you, but I can't play favorites." He said, looking down.

"Alright, I understand." Peach said, walking away. _Just try to focus on the last opponent. We can do this… _Peach thought to herself.

"And now, the main event!" Captain falcon shouted, "The finals of the cooking contest! Peach versus… Mr. Game & Watch!" _Oh no… him. _Peach thought, walking onto the stage. Mr. Game & Watch walked onto the stage as well.

"These two have met on the battlefield before, with Mr. game & Watch being the victor! Will Peach finally get her revenge?" Captain Falcon said, "The ingredient to incorporate into all three meals is… peaches! Now, without further adieu, let the cook-off… begin!"

The two teams quickly started cooking, wasting no time. The audience was in awe as Peach gracefully started making her Peach Cobbler, and as Mr. Game & Watch started preparing his peach parfait. Peach's team decided to go all out on the dessert, making a peach cobbler, a peach cake, and a peach sundae. Mr. Game & Watch's team had the same idea. The concentration radiated from the two teams during the next two hours could rival Marth's concentration when playing Stratego.

"And… Time! Put everything down!" Captain falcon shouted. Both teams put their hands up, and they shook hands. Then, the judging began.

When they tried Peach's cobbler, they literally, figuratively, melted to the floor. Peach got a glimmer as hope, but Mr. Game & Watch's parfait had the same effect. The judges huddled together in a circle after tasting all of their food, and started discussing the food. After five minutes of total agony, they finally broke and went back to the judges table.

Kirby went first, and pointed at Mr. Game & Watch. his team cheered as Peach got even more nervous. "Well, first of all, I'd like to say congratulations to both teams for making it this far." Link said, "If I could choose both of you, I would. If I could hire both of you as my personal chef, I would. but, only one can be chosen. As the winner, I mean." Link adjusted his hat. "Peach." Peach beamed as she got her first vote against Mr. Game & Watch, and smiled at Link. Link nodded back.

"Oh! It's 1-1 right now, folks, and the victor will be decided by Mario's vote!" Captain Falcon said. The whole stadium got deathly quiet as Mario tried to make up his mind. He looked at his watch. Then the floor. Then at Kirby and Link. Back to the floor. Then, he fainted.

When Mario woke up he was in a hospital bed. Kirby, Link, and Peach were by him. Peach was hunched over on the chair, with her hands on her knees, looking at the floor. Kirby was sleeping next to Mario's foot, cuddling it, and Link was awkwardly trying to find a way to beat a puzzle he was working on.

Link was the first one to notice that he was awake. "Hey, Mario, you're better!" Link said, putting the puzzle away and walking to the bedside. Peach saw him, and smiled.

"How long was I out?" Mario asked.

"About ten minutes. Doctor said that you fainted because of stress. He said you'd be out of the hospital in time for the Feast of Unity." Link said. "Well, I gotta run. Glad to see you're ok!" He picked up Kirby, holding him like a baby, and started walking out of the room. "Oh, and Peach, congratulations." He said, before leaving.

"Congratulations? What does he mean?" Mario asked.

"Well…" Peach said, "While you were knocked out, we had Lucario search your feelings, and he decided that you felt that I deserved to win!" Peach hugged him, and Mairo felt glad that his feelings didn't betray him. He actually did think Peach did better this time. He sighed, and fainted again, in relief.

All the citizens of Smash-City and the Smashers gathered in the stadium to start the Feast of Unity. First, the mayor said a quick speech, and the feast began. Peach had cooked the best food that the citizens had ever tasted, and made sure not to leave anybody out. She made sure that everybody would like the food, and she succeeded. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi ate five cakes between the four of the. Kirby, Yoshi, and King Dedede ate everything, twice. Link and Zelda got drunk off of Lon Lon milk. There was steamed Bulborbs with pikpik carrots on the side for Olimar, and a golden fruit salad for the Villager. Everyone had a great time, and it ended with a blast, as fireworks roared across the sky, and everyone sang the Nation's National anthem, which was a combination of every Land's national Anthem, made by Link. It was wonderful, until a certain captain threw a Chili Dog at a certain plumber, again.

**A/N: Wow! This is by far my longest chapter yet! It took my three sittings to finish it! Nevertheless, if you read this far, thank you! I hope you enjoyed! Suggestions welcome, and if you catch a typo, please tell me, and I'll fix it. Until next chapter, which will feature Mr. Game & Watch!**


	6. Chapter 6:The Quest For Color

**A/N: Hello, and welcome back to a new chapter! Thank you to everyone who have given me ideas and feedback, it really helps! I fixed the typos in the last chapter. The next chapter may or may not be out on Saturday, because I'm gonna be doing something with my family for 99% of the day, so I apologize if it isn't. Anyway, let's get to the chapter!**

Chapter 6: The Quest For Color

Mr. Game & Watch was one of the… weirder, smashers. When he first arrived in the third tournament, everyone stared at him. But, he quickly established himself as a very proficient fighter, and made a few friends along the way.

Everyone always praised the likes of Link and Snake for being very diverse with their wide array of weapons. But, nobody seemed to realize that Mr. Game & Watch was even more diverse. He had manholes, fishbowls, oil tanks, and judge mallets! That's not ever all of them. Plus, every one of his weapons are based on his different games! No two weapons are shown in one game of his.

"What could it be? How am I different from them?" Asked Mr. Game & Watch. He was sitting with Lucas, Ness, and Popo on a bench, watching the sunset, while eating hot dogs and lemonade. Lucas just muttered, "I don't know… maybe its because you're 2-D?"

"Nah, that can't be it." Mr. Game & Watch said, sipping his 2-D lemonade, which was pitch-black. He looked at his lemonade, and then had an idea. "Is it because, nothing about me has color?" He wondered.

"Prob'ly," Ness said, taking a bite out of his hot dog. "We need to get you some pizzazz!" He said, jumping up.

"How are we gonna do that?" Mr. Game & Watch said.

"Why don't we try paint?" Popo asked, taking out his paint brush that he just so happened to have on him at this moment.

"Where are we gonna get the paint?" Ness asked.

"I got it." said Lucas, who pulled out a paint can from his shirt pocket filled with colors of all shapes and sizes (?). Popo dipped in his paint brush in blue, and threw it at Mr. Game & Watch. "Catch!" he yelled.

It hit Mr. Game & Watch in the face, and his face had a slight blue tinge to it.

"It worked!" Popo said. But, the blue went away.  
"Aww man!" Ness said, taking the paint brush in his hand. He threw it into the lake, earning a cry and slap from Popo. "Any other ideas?" he said, rubbing his cheek. Nobody spoke up.

"Well, I guess I'll think of it tonight. See ya guys later." Mr. Game & Watch said. He shot down his lemonade, and went home. He thought of how to get himself some color, but couldn't think of anything. He finally gave up, and decided to go to sleep.

Ness woke up to the sounds of _pit pat pit pat _on his roof. Looking outside, he saw that it was raining. Groaning, he went downstairs to get himself some breakfast. When he arrived, he saw Lucas looking at what appeared to be a black rug. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the rug was actually Mr. Game & Watch, who was passed out on the table.

"Uh, My. Game & Watch?" Lucas said, "Get up, it's morning." He poked Mr. Game & Watch with his stick.

"Ah!" Mr. Game & Watch fell of the table, and onto Ness's "gourmet" steak, from the local trash can. "Where am I? Who are you?" He said, wiping his face.

"Oh, it's just you. Hey." He said, sitting up.

"So… No offense, but why are you here?" Lucas said, taking an ice cream cone shaped like Mr. Saturn out of their fridge.

"I was thinking long and hard about how to get me color." Mr. Game & Watch said, "I guess I wandered into the wrong house while I was pondering."

"Well, you should be glad you didn't walk into someone else's house. Imagine if you fell asleep in Bowser's house!" Ness said, taking a bite out of his steak.

"Yeah, he'd squash me until I become 1-d!" Mr. Game & Watch said, chuckling.

Lucas looked outside. "Hey, it stopped raining!" He ran outside, followed by the two guys behind him. Their lawn was squishy underneath, and it smelled heavily of moss.

"Look, a rainbow!" Ness said, pointing at the sky. Mr. Game & Watch stared at it. _A rainbow, _he thought. "Look at all of the colors!" Ness said, "If only we could somehow catch those colors for you!"

"That's it!" Mr. Game & Watch screamed, startling the others.

"What's it?" Ness asked.

"Rainbow's have tons of color, right?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

"Well, technically, colors have very little to no weight, so you can't have a "ton" of color…" Lucas said, posing like "The Thinker."

"It was a rhetorical question!" Mr. Game & Watch said, "Anyways, what if we 'borrowed' some of that color from the rainbow? Do you think that would work?"

"I don't see why not!" Ness said, "But, how are we going to 'borrow' it?"

"Elementary, Ness," Mr. Game & Watch said, smoking a bubble pipe, "We fly through it! With a plane!"

"We could use the planes used in the race a few days ago!" Popo said, popping out from underneath the table.

"Ah!" Lucas screamed, "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for a couple hours. Why?" Popo asked. Nobody answered.

"Well, it's settled! Let's get one of those planes!" Mr. Game & Watch said, running out the door, with the rest of them following behind.

When they got to the plane fields, they saw that the tie-breaker-breaker-breaker race had just finished… as a tie. Again. When the racers limped home, Mr. Game & Watch walked up to Captain Falcon.

"Hey, Captain!" Mr. Game & Watch waved at the captain, who saluted back. "Um… I hate to be a bother…" Mr. Game & Watch mumbled, "But, we need to use that plane."

"Of course you can use the plane!" Captain Falcon said, "but, why do you need it?"

"To fly through a rainbow and steal its color!" Popo screamed.

"Well, count me in, then!" Captain falcon said, "You'll need an expert pilot to fly the plane, and I love a good adventure!"

They got on the plane. Captain falcon started the engine, and its powerful roar made Mr. Game & Watch nervous. They took off, and started toward the rainbow.

After an hour of flying, captain falcon said what was on everyone's mind, "I don't think we can reach the rainbow."

"No! We just have to keep trying!" Mr. Game & Watch said. And sure enough, after another hour, they saw the rainbow approaching them, fast.

"Alright, on three, jump!" Captain Falcon told Mr. Game & Watch. He got his parachute ready.

"One, two, three, jump!" Mr. Game & Watch jumped and into the rainbow. They he used his parachute to land safely on the plane again.

"Wow… you look awesome!" Lucas said, snapping a picture with his phone. Popo handed him a mirror, and he saw that he was shining all types of colors! All the colors of the rainbow were his!

"Yes! We did it! Let's go home." Captain falcon turned the plane around, and left the rainbow, who was shining only one color: gray.

When he returned, he went to go show the rest of the smashers his new look. he was walking through the park, looking for someone to show. He saw Link and Zelda, and decided to show them. But, when he saw walked up to them, they were shouting.

"I never wanted this anyway!" Zelda shouted, stomping away from Link. He put his hands on his head, staring at the ground.

"Um… hey, Link." Mr. Game & Watch said.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Link screamed, looking at him. He put his head back down, ignoring his new look. He got up, and stomped away, in the opposite direction of Zelda. Mr. Game & Watch decided to go find someone else.

He went to the Smash-beach, and saw that Mario and Luigi were there. He decided to show them. But, when he walked within earshot, he heard that they were fighting, as well.

"You always get the spotlight! When am I, the superior brother, gonna get in the limelight?" Luigi said, getting out a fireball.

"Superior brother? Nintendo had a whole year dedicated to you, and I was still the one they focused on more!" Mario said, getting out his fireball.

"Lies!" Luigi screamed, hurling his fireball at Mario. Mario threw his, and they started playing dodgeball to the death.

_What's going on? _Mr. Game & Watch said, running away. He decided to find Lucas and Ness. He headed to his house. On his way, he saw a goomba and a waddle-dee fighting over a sandwich. He arrived at their house, and saw them on the front lawn.

"Hey, guys!" Mr. Game & Watch said, waving to them, "Have you noticed anything… odd? About the citizens and Smashers, I mean?"

"What's it to you, old man?" Ness said, shrugging.

"All I see is darkness, death, and destruction…" Lucas said, in a fetal position. _Something's definitely wrong, here. What happened while I was gone? _Mr. Game & Watch took this thought to his sleep that night.

When he woke up, he was at some spring in space or something. there was a fountain that poured rainbow looking water. There was a blinding light, and he saw a man, whose skin resembled Mr. Game & Watch's old texture.

"Hello, there, Mr. Game & Watch." The man said.

"Who are you?" Mr. Game & Watch asked, in awe.

"My name is not important." the man said, "But, this situation, is. You see, in your quest for outer beauty, you have destroyed the inner beauty of everything." He waved his hands, and saw all of the smashers fighting each other, while cursing each other out. It hurt Mr. game & Watch's eyes to watch.

The man waved his wands, and the image changed. This time, it was the rainbow. But, this rainbow didn't look friendly at all. It was completely grey, and gave off a purple aura. _Did I do that? _Mr. Game & Watch asked himself.

"Yes, you did." The man said. "You see, rainbows are the source of the good feelings we have. If you destroy a rainbow, you destroy the good feelings of everyone around it."

"But, what is the source of all bad feelings? Why can't we destroy that?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

"It is not so simple." the man said. He displayed another picture. This time it was of a storm in the middle of the sea, with a boat stuck in the middle. "You see, there are many sources for both good and bad feelings. Rainbows are a source of good feelings. Rain is the source for bad feelings. but what created rainbows? Rain does. what created rain? Clouds and the sun do, which are sources of happiness. You see, they coexist with one another. One cannot live without the other." He changed the picture, and this time it was the same boat and sea, but the storm had stopped, and a rainbow flew above the sailors' heads.

"How do I fix this?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

"You must return to the dying rainbow," the man said, "and give it back its color."

"Ok. I'll do what I must." He said. The man waved, and Mr. Game & Watch woke up.

He headed for the planes. He saw that Captain Falcon was shining the planes.

"Hey, can I borrow the plane again?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you want to be Falcon-Punched to oblivion." Captain Falcon said.

_Well, that didn't work. _Mr. Game & Watch looked around. "Look, some people fighting over a hot dog!"

"Hey! That's my hot dog!" Captain Falcon screamed, running in the direction he pointed in. Mr. Game & Watch got on the plane, and took off. After two hours, he saw the rainbow. He was about to jump through it, when he was crashed into from the side. He looked, and Captain falcon was there, his eyes glowing red.

"That's for tricking me!" He screamed. He jumped off his plane, and landed on Mr. Game & Watch's plane. He pulled off a James Bond pose, and started attacking Mr. Game & Watch.

Mr. Game & Watch watched the dying rainbow start to get thinner. He was running out of time! He hit Captain Falcon with his mallets, but he wasn't budging. He looked ahead, and saw a mountain approaching them, fast. They were gonna crash.

_Please let this work. _Mr. Game & Watch pulled out his gavel, and hoped for a 9. He didn't get one. Instead, he got a 7. _Well, I had a nice life. _Mr. Game & Watch prepared for impending doom. But, the food that came with the seven happened to be a rainbow lollipop, and it landed in Captain Falcon's mouth!. He swallowed it, and his eyes become white again.

He grabbed the plane controls, and brought the plane up, just in time. "Mr. Game & Watch had his hands over his eyes. "Am I dead yet?" He asked himself.

"No, but you gave it your best shot!" Captain Falcon said. Mr. Game & Watch looked up, and beamed when he saw that captain falcon was shouting. "Now, let's get you to that rainbow!" Captain falcon shouted, picking up speed. The rainbow was fading, fast.

The rainbow was almost gone when they arrived. "Jump!" Captain Falcon shouted. Mr. Game & Watch jumped into the rainbow just as it was disappearing.

Once he jumped through it, the Rainbow instantly returned to its colorful state, and a blinding light emanated from it that everyone could see from miles away (Kind of like when Aang started to win in the red versus blue thingy at the end of Avatar: The Last Airbender).

Back at Smash-City, many voices rejoiced. Link and Zelda made up and went to get a smoothie, Mario and Luigi shook hands and played beach volleyball, the goomba and waddle-dee split the sandwich, and everyone was happy again. Even more happy than usual.

Mr. Game & Watch looked at himself. He had lost all of his color. He sighed.

"hey, don't worry about it. What matters is on the inside." Captain Falcon said. He touched Mr. Game & Watch's with his finger, and he saw his chest glow with all the colors of the rainbow faintly.

Mr. Game & Watch smiled. "Let's go home."

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Again with the corn, but I just had corn this morning, so I think it's fine. While I was writing the part about Captain Falcon and Mr. Game & Watch almost crashing into the airplane, I was listening to "Dragon Racing" from "How to Train your Dragon 2." I may have been inspired by that song in that part :P. Anyways, feedback/suggestions are always welcome. And if you catch any typos, please tell me about them so I can fix it. Until next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7:Fire Emblem Newcomers

**A/N: Hi, and welcome back to a new chapter! Just a warning, If you're trying to avoid the newcomers because you want to figure them out in the game itself, then do not read this chapter! This chapter will be based on the two new characters introduced on Monday, Lucina and Robin from Fire Emblem Awakening! I've never played it… But I want to! Anyways, I need to address something. If you don't really care, you can skip the rest of this. As some of you know from the summary, I am new at the whole "writing fanfics" thing. So, I haven't established my writing schedule yet. I said it would be Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, but it'll have to change. I've been rushed to get the last few chapters out on "schedule", and as thus, I didn't make it as detailed or as non-rushed as I wanted it to be. So now, I'm writing at my own pace, and releasing at my own pace. One or two a week is what you should expect, at random intervals. I feel that higher-quality stuff not as often is better than lower-quality stuff more often. I hope you feel the same! Anyways, let's get to the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Robin & Lucina

Today was July 14, the day that Nintendo would reveal some Newcomers. Contrary to popular belief, none of the smashers knew who they would be. Not even Mario and Link. Instead, a Nintendo representative would reveal it to them today at the stadium. They would have to arrive at 6:30 to see the revealing at seven.

The smashers entered the stadium, and took their seats. "Who do you think it'll be?" Peach asked the surrounding smashers.

"Personally, I'm looking for a good challenge." Marth said, "So maybe Shulk or something like that."

"I think it'll be Chrom. Everybody thinks it'll be him." Luigi said. "I just hope that they're not mean…"

"Hello, everybody!" Some Lady, wearing a shirt that says "Nintendo" on it was in the middle of the stage. The lights dimmed, and a spotlight was on the lady. The stage around Some Lady then transformed into a Roman Colosseum-ish place. Then, Some Lady said, "Who's ready for the new challenger?" Everyone cheered.

"Great! But, first, may I please have Captain Falcon join me at the center?" She said, putting her hand over her eyebrows in search of Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon reluctantly headed to the center of the stage.

"Congrats!" She said. Confetti was thrown. "You're gonna be in the next Smash Bros. game!" Everyone applauded.

"Really! Yes!" He fist-pumped the air. "I mean, yeah, I knew that. Why wouldn't I be?" He then turned around to go back to his seat.

"Hold up!" Some Lady said, grabbing his shoulder, "Don't you wanna meet the newcomer?" She then put her fist in the air, and a cloud of smoke appeared from in the middle. From the cloud of smoke stood a girl with blue hair, like Marth's. She also had clothes that resembled Marth's. She also had a sword.

"Hey there. I'm Lucina." She said, drawing her sword. _Stay cool. _She told herself. _Make a good first impression. _

"Are you a girl version of Marth?" Screamed someone from the cloud. She looked at him. It was some blonde boy wearing green.

"Are you some boy version of Peach?" She taunted back. There was a big "Ooh!" from the crowd, and Link sat back down, to be smacked on the head by Marth.

Lucina turned her attention back to Captain Falcon.

"So, were you supposed to attack me?" Captain falcon asked.

"Oh, right." Lucina said, smacking her head, "I guess that dude over there ruined the epicness." Everyone stared at Link. "Anyways, here I come!" Without warning, she thrusted her sword forward. Captain Falcon nimbly dodged it, and smirked.

"Not bad… for a beginner." He then kicked her and she fell to the ground. She got back up to retaliate, only to be knocked down again.

"Wow-" she said between coughs, "You're good."

"Thanks. I've been here a while." He extended his hand to her.

"Oh! I forgot to mention one thing!" Some Lady said. She had been silently watching them fight for the past minute. "There are actually TWO newcomers being announced today!" Lucina, still sitting on the ground, smirked as two people with books in one hand and swords in the other charged at Captain falcon from behind. They both had white hair and were dressed in royally black clothing with golden embroidery.

Captain Falcon saw her smirk, and turned around just in time to be hit by two electric blasts from the both of them.

"Introducing, Robin!" The two people cheered.

"Wait, you're both Robin?" Captain Falcon asked, confused.

"Yep. I'm a boy, and she's a girl." The one on the right said. They waved at the smashers.

"Are you one character?" He asked.

"No, silly! We're the same person from different dimensions. One where I'm a boy…"

"...and one where I'm a girl!" the one on the right said. " We will both be competing this year. Technically we're the same person, thus two newcomers and not three."

"Ok…?" Was all Captain Falcon could say as he was finally able to sit back down.

The smashers were finally able to go. Some smashers went to meet the newcomers right away, while others just left.

Marth went to the Robin's (?), and Lucina.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucina said when she saw them. "I'm so glad to finally meet you! I've heard wonderful things!" she said to them. She turned to Marth "I heard you're an excellent swordsman. I based my fighting style off yours!" She did a few swift, deadly swipes.

Marth chuckled. "Well, thanks. It's an honor to have someone base their attacks off me. But, no offense, you could use some training." He said.

She looked down, "I know. I was so excited to be in smash that I kinda forgot to train."

Marth went up to her. "You should join me, Link, Pit, and Ike for combat practice. We hone our skills there. It'll be fun!"

"Sure! I'll be there!" She said.

"If you wanna really excel in swordsmanship, I recommend talking to Link. He's very proficient, and he's been here since the beginning. The best of the best." Marth said.

"Which one's Link?" she asked. Marth pointed to the guy who called her a girl-Marth. "What? That guy! Come on! He looks like a girl!"

"Well, he seems to think you look like a boy. Like me, actually." Marth said.

"I doubt that guy can help me." she muttered to herself, crossing her arms.

"Alright, fine. It's your choice, not mine." Marth said. He then started talking to the Robin's. _I'll be fine. I can win without his help. _Lucina said to herself. She then started chatting with the nearest person, Peach.

"So… you use magic, AND a sword?" Ike asked the Robin's. They nodded. "Impressive." was all he said back.

"Well, we can't use our runes too much." Robin said. "I'm not all too proficient with the sword, though."

"You could train with us tomorrow." Marth said. "Every other day all of the swordsmen (and Pit) go down to the field and practice our technique. I bet we could learn as much from you as you could learn from us."

"That sounds great!" Robin said. "We'll be there!"

Later on that day, the mayor gave the three of them their work-cards, and showed them to their house.

"The two Robin's, mind if I call you B-Rob and G-Rob?" The mayor asked.

"Why?" They asked.

"B-Rob for boy-Robin, and G-Rob for girl-Robin!" The mayor asked. Before they could answer, he started talking again. "Anyways, you two will be living in a house with none other than Marth and Ike!" He stopped. "Here we are! have a good night!" He waved to them as they entered the house, greeted by the other residents of the house.

"Um… what about me?" Lucina asked. "Where am I living? I thought everyone from the same game franchise lived together."

"Well, we try to do that, but our houses can only fit four people each. So, you'll be staying with Zelda, Toon Link, and Link!" _Where have I heard that name before? Link… _She thought to herself. Then she remembered.

"Um, are there any other houses available?" She asked.

"Well, we have an opening in that house over there." He pointed to a house that had a raincloud over it, raining. It was a clear day. Out of it, Bowser, came out, along with Ganondorf and Wario. Wario farted, and they all passed out.

"Um… No thanks, I think I'll stay with this one." She said, staring in disgust at the three bodies on the floor.

"I thought you would say that." The mayor said. "Well, off you go! Good night!" He said, strolling away.

Lucina entered the house, and saw that only Link was home. He was watching Disney's Frozen, and was eating popcorn while singing along loudly to "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?"

"Nice singing." Lucina said once the song was over. Link looked behind him slowly. Once he saw her, he screamed. He tried to cover his Spongebob Squarepants boxers with his popcorn bowl, only to spill popcorn everywhere.

"Aww man, Zelda's gonna kill me!" Link said to himself.

Lucina was cracking up. She grabbed the counter in an attempt to stop from falling over. She failed. She landed on her face. Getting up, she saw that Link was still picking up popcorn from the expensive looking carpet with a triforce on it.

"So you're the esteemed master swordsman, huh?" Lucina asked. The sarcasm was strong with her.

"Why are you here?" Link asked.

"I'm rooming with you, boy-Peach! I'm gonna call you Peacho!" she said.

"Oh, please, not this again, Martha!" Link said. "Hey, you mind getting a broom?"

"Yep." Lucina said. "Technically, since I haven't roomed with you yet, I don't have to do anything for you! Have a nice time cleaning this up!" She went upstairs, while Link was calling her a son of a motherless goat, to a room labeled "for newcomer." The room was nice. It had a bed with a pillow and a blanket. It also had a closet and a shelf. Of course, she would need to buy things to make it hers. Like a TV, for starters. She took all of her possessions out. She put her mask on the counter, and started putting her clothes in the closet. She had twenty pairs of the same regal outfit. She heard screaming downstairs. It was a girl's voice. _I guess that's Zelda. _She thought to herself.

She looked out the window, across the street. In the window across her house, she saw Marth and Ike waving to her. She waved back.

Suddenly, the door opened, and some princess with a white dress was standing in her room.

"I assume you're Zelda?" Lucina asked.

"Yep. So, how's do you like Smash-City so far?" She asked.

"Well, it's residents are… interesting. To say the least." She looked out her bedroom, seeing a burnt Link crawling past her bedroom door, with Toon Link on his back cheering him on.

"Don't mind him. He's just a weirdo." Zelda said. "Anyways…" she looked at her closet. "Is that all the clothes you have? Well, don't worry! Ima bring you to the mall tomorrow, and we'll get you a whole new wardrobe! I'll even have Link and Marth carry all of our bags!" She said.

Lucina chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" She said.

"Cool! We leave at 12 tommorow. Why don't I give you a tour of the house?" Zelda got up, and led Lucina out the door. _I have a feeling that this is going to be the worst or the best thing to happen to me._ She thought as Zelda showed her one of her seven cats.

Meanwhile, in the other house, Ike and Marth were interrogating the Robin's.

"What did you do when you find out about the other?" Marth asked them.

"Well, I didn't believe it at first. But, when we met, we became great friends!" the Girl Robin said. "Same." said the Boy Robin.

"Like, are you a couple, or something?" Ike asked. Marth elbowed him.

"Of course not! That's like dating yourself! Totally narcissistic. I see her more as like a twin sister." The boy Robin said. "Same." The girl Robin said.

"Um… you guys act, like, exactly the same, don't you?" Marth asked.

"Yep." they said, at the same time.

"Well, has it always been this way?" Marth asked.

"Well…" the boy Robin started. "We have always been like clones to each other. It sometimes gets annoying." "Same." said the girl Robin.

"Well, you know what a wise old man said. 'You never find your true self, trying to be like someone else.'" Ike said. "You know what? I'm gonna help you two find your different interests. there's got to be something that one likes but the other doesn't!"

"Great idea, Ike!" They said, simultaneously.

"I guess I'll join, too." Marth said.

For the next two hours, they were trying to find out what kind of stuff each person likes/dislikes. Marth was interrogating Girl Robin, while Ike interrogated Boy Robin. They each had the same list to ask. The results were exactly the same.

"Well, I guess we'll try tomorrow." Marth said. He got in his boxers, which were pink, and went to bed. Ike followed him.

The Robin's looked at each other. "This is gonna be… interesting."

"Same."

**A/N: So this is a little story arc I invented to introduce the newcomers. And about story arcs: Whenever I have a story arc, then I'll most likely post one for it, then anywhere from 1-3 chapters with the usual Smash Ventures formula. Then, another one with the Story arc. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's based off the trailer for them two, and the main picture on Robin's info on the website, as well as the pictures on both of their info pages. Anyways, please leave feedback and suggestions. I'll be back to do another request soon. Until next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8:Internet Irritation

**A/N: Hey guys, and welcome back to another chapter! I took a short break from writing to refill my writing juices. I forgot to say I would be on a short break last chapter, sorry about that! In the future, I'll say if I go on a break for a while. They'll usually be up to one week at the most. This one is an idea given to me by a reviewer, so thank you for the idea! **

Chapter 8: Internet Irritation

It was a sunny day in Smash-City. The sun was out, there was a slight breeze, and there was it was the perfect temperature to go outside. Not a cloud was in sight, yet a double rainbow shone overhead. What better way to spend this day than to stay on the internet all day?

Toon Link and Ness were inside, watching fail complications in the dark. They asked Lucas and the Ice Climbers to join them, but they just looked at them like they were crazy, and went to the park instead. They decided that they were a bunch of poopy-heads, and watched the videos without them.

Villager was out, bug-hunting. He saw a golden butterfly, and started chasing it. _It must be worth at least 1,000 bells!_ He thought to himself. He swung, and missed. The butterfly started flying away, with the Villager hot on his heels. He passed by Ness's house in his chase, where he heard loud screaming coming from the inside. He looked over. He shrugged, and looked back to where the butterfly was. It was nowhere in sight. He threw his silver net into Ness's window in frustration. The window happened to be open, and it hit Toon Link right in the head.

"Ow!" Toon Link yelled. He looked outside, holding the silver net. He saw Villager, and beamed.

"Hey, Villager!" Toon Link said, waving with the net, "How's it going! Found your net!"

"Oh, I'm doing fine." Villager said, "Hey, can I have my net back?"

"Oh, sure…" Toon Link said, admiring the net. "For 10,000 bells."

"What? Come on!" Villager walked up to the window and grabbed the net. He started tugging on it. "It's mine!" Toon Link chuckled, and pulled him inside the window with the net.

Villager soared across the room, and landed in a pile of Toon Link's dirty clothes. _He has quite the arm. _Villager thought as he got up, dusting himself off.

"Great!" Toon Link said, putting his hands together. "Now that I've got you inside, would you like to use the internet with us?"

"What's an internet?" Villager asked. He had never heard of an internet before.

"Oh, right… You're new here, and you don't have computers where you live…" Toon Link scratched his chin. "I guess I'll have to show you the wonders of the internet!"

Toon Link and Ness taught Villager the wonders of the internet, and Villager loved it! It was like a way to send letters at ten times the speed! They spent the whole day watching videos of cats playing keyboards. They laughed. They watched videos of people playing scary video games for their amusements. They cried. They played video games with other people online. They raged. It was the best thirty minutes of their lives.

"That was great!" Ness screamed. They just finished watching the end of a video of the smashers dancing to some song, with the speed set to "1.5x". What was it, caramel dancers or something? Whatever. "And the great thing is, anyone can become internet famous! All you need is an idea, and the drive to carry out your ideas."

"Wait…" Toon Link said, grabbing both of them, "Does that mean that _we _could become internet famous?"

"Yeah, we could!" Villager said, tingling. Then, he stopped. "But we don't have any ways to record videos…" They sighed, and looked at each other awkwardly.

Then, from nowhere, Pete the Pelican appeared, perched on the windowsill. "Hey there, guys!" He said. Nobody responded. "Why the long faces?"

"We want to be internet famous, but we don't have the means to records videos!" Toon

Link said. Pete smiled.

"Well, I think you'll like this letter, then." He handed Villager a completely flat letter, tipped his hat, and flew away.

"Does that mean he reads my mail?" Villager asked.

"Only yours, sir!" Pete yelled as he flew away. Villager shrugged, and he opened the letter. It was from his mom.

"Dear son," Villager started to read the letter out loud. "I know you're growing up, and I know you're going to be exposed to certain things now that you've been accepted into the Smash Bros. Tournament. Like other humans, for example! So, I've enclosed a camera so that you can document your adventures with your new friends! You can thank me later. Anyways, how's that girl you've written to me a bunch about? Wasn't her name, uh, C-" He stopped there. He blushed, and decided to not read the rest.

"Wait… So where's the camera?" Ness asked. He looked at the envelope. All that was inside was a leaf. Villager picked up the leaf, and it turned into a shining silver camera!

"Now we can record videos!" Toon Link said, admiring the camera.

"What should we make our video about?" Villager asked, experimenting with the new camera.

"What about…" Ness looked at the computer screen. There was a gif of a cat trying to jump onto the couch, and failing. "Why don't we record the other smashers, in secret, and put all of the funny stuff into one mega awesome video?"

"Great idea!" Toon Link said, patting Ness on the back.

"Let's head to the park!" Villager said. They all took their spy equipment that the just so happened to have, dressed in all black, and rolled to the park.

The spent the whole day spying on the smashers. By the end of the day, they had footage of every smasher doing something idiotic, and they even got some for the assist trophies. Some of the things they got were Marth chasing B-Rob next to the lake, which ended in Marth tripping and falling into the lake. They also got footage of Diddy Kong latching onto Fox, only to be blasted by Falco in an attempt to get Diddy off him. They also got film of when Kirby stole Meta Knight's mask, and Meta Knight ran after him, screaming "Help me! I'm naked!" Over and over again, while covering his face. It finally ended when Kirby ran into Mario and Peach, who were trying to skip stones. He bumped them into the lake. Peach got furious and also started chasing Kirby down. By the end of the day, their video was done, and they were ready to post it on the internet.

When they went to post it, they saw that they needed to create an account. They decided to let Villager make the account, since it was his camera. "I think it needs to reflect me as a person. My username needs to describe the very essence of my soul." He said, as he typed in "AnimalCrossingFTW."

"Well, this is it." Ness said. "Are you ready to be swarming in internet points?"

"I am so ready!" Toon Link said, clutching his pillow of a pig. They were having a sleepover at Villager's. Villager had his own house because he literally brought his own house from his village to Smash-City.

"I'm gonna post in in three, two, one…" Villager clicked on the "Post" button. "It's posted!" They all screamed. Toon Link took off his Spongebob shirt, started twirling it, and ran all around the house. Ness started throwing chips everywhere. Villager went to his video, rapidly reloading the page.

"20 views… 100… 5,000… 11,000…" Villager watched the numbers get bigger and bigger, and by the time the other two settled down, they had 10 million views on the video!

"Let's celebrate by drinking til we can't drink no more!" Toon Link yelled, bringing out the apple juice. They all poured themselves glasses of apple juice, and started to drink. But, their celebration was short lived, when they heard a stampede approaching the house, fast. They opened the door, and they saw every smasher and a few assist trophies standing outside their house. Everyone who was in their video.

"How dare you make us look like fools on the internet!" Peach yelled.

"Yeah, I didn't try to do that!" Falco yelled.

"You dishonor me with this video!" Meta Knight screamed.

"We only tried it that one time..." Zelda muttered.

"I make one mistake! Just one, and this happens! You better apologize!" Marth yelled. Robin chuckled.

"It's not my fault I'm so light!" Pit screamed, readying his bow.

"I only did that for a taco! It's not like I'm weird on purpose!" Lakitu screamed. Everyone was yelling at them, and they just stood there, dumfounded.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Ness yelled, making everyone stop, silent. "Good." Ness nodded. "Now, RUN!" He yelled at Toon Link and Villager. They ran into the park, only to be followed by the rest of the smashers. They were chased from the lake in the middle of the park, all the way to the shop district, while being bombarded by fireballs, arrows, bombs, laser beams, and all other kinds of stuff.

They were finally cornered between "Luigi's Therapist House," and "Viridi's Fortune Telling Service."

"Well this is it. This is how it ends." Ness said.

"At least we die internet famous." Toon Link said, backing into the wall.

"Yeah, cuz that'll help us SO MUCH in the afterlife." Villager rolled his eyes. They grabbed each other's shoulders, and clenched. They waited for their inevitable doom. Then. they heard the voice of Palutena say, "Fire!" They expected to be exploded, shot, and evaporated. Instead, they were pelted with pies. Every smasher had a pie in their hands, and they all threw them at the three. The three looked up after the barrage, confused. They saw every smasher laughing.

"Did you get it?" Bowser asked.

"Yep!" The three saw Lucas, Popo, and Nana holding phones, filming them. "We got you good!"

"What?" Villager asked. Toon Link chuckled lightly, then proceeded to faint.

"Got that to." Lucas said.

"Wait, so you planned this? All along?" Ness asked.

"Yep!" Nana said. "Every smasher saw you filming them. We all told each other, and we decided to get revenge for spying on us. When we saw the video, we knew we had to do it now."

Ness and Villager were shocked. "But, how did you see us? We were like Snake!"

"Just a tip," Popo said, "If you're going to hide in thin trees in broad daylight, don't wear black." The two of them facepalmed.

"Well, I'll admit it. You got us." Villager said. "Sorry."

"Aww, we can't be mad at you guys." Pit said. "Besides, we only pretended to be mad. I think most of the smashers will agree with me when I say that I'm glad to be internet famous!" The smashers behind them nodded.

Villager sighed in relief. Then, he got an idea. "Hey, can you send me that video so that I can add that to the fail compilation?"

"Sure!" Lucas said.

He got another idea. "Hey, will you guys mind filming another video with me? I swear it'll be 1,000,000 times better than the fail compilation!"

"Sure, why not?" Mario said. "What do you guys say? Want to be even more internet famous?" They all cheered. "What's the video gonna be about?  
"I think it'll be about some caramel dancing…" Villager said, smirking.

**A/N: And there goes another chapter! So, when I wrote the author's note at the beginning, it was Thursday. Today is Monday. I had to leave shortly after started it (Two paragraphs, to be exact) for the whole weekend, and I could only work on it today. Sorry about that! If you know which videos I referenced, and you like them as much as I do, then you have very good taste! In my eyes, at least! The videos that I referenced are not owned by me, and all rights go to them. If you don't know or like them, that's ok too. Anyways, suggestions/ feedback welcome. Until next chapter!**

**A/N:So, I have to update this real quick. I'll be busy for the this and next week due to my Grandma's birthday over the weekend. Next week I have this thing for school from 8 am to 8 pm every day from Monday to Friday, so I won't be able to write due to tiredness. I will make a return on the week after next week though! Until next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9:Meet The Robin's

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! If you missed the update in the last chapter, I had to go away for a week, and couldn't write any chapters at all. But, I'm back now, and I'm ready to write! For those of you that didn't know, Sakurai's (Director of the SSB series) birthday was a few days ago, on August 3! Super Smash Bros. wouldn't be what it is today without him! August 3 is also National Watermelon Day, and watermelon is my favorite! Anyways, as you may know, I included both Robin's in this story. It gets kind of annoying calling them "Boy Robin" and "Girl Robin", so I'm thinking of calling one of them something close to Robin, but different. any suggestions on whose name should be switched to what is appreciated! Let's get to the chapter! **

Chapter 9: Meet The Robin's

"So, how are we gonna go about this?" Marth said, sipping his herbal tea. Today was Saturday, and the residents of the house were meeting in the kitchen to discuss their plans to get the Robins' different personalities.

"Why don't we bring one of them to the meeting tonight?" Ike asked.

"That's tonight? Whoa." Marth said.

"What's tonight?" The Robin's asked.

"Tonight Mario and some of the other smashers are holding a meeting to discuss what we, as a group, are getting Sakurai for his birthday. Mario, Peach, Pit, Kirby, and most of the Pokémon will be there." Ike said, pointing to the calendar. Tomorrow's date was circled, August 3, and the words "Boss's B-Day" was on it. Along with a picture of Link with the word "Loser" around his face. They paid no attention to it.

"I'll go!" The Robin's said, in unison.

"No. You're going." Marth pointed to the boy Robin, who was enjoying a tasty omelette (well, I assume it's tasty, but I wouldn't know). "And you…" he pointed to the Girl Robin.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Ike asked her.

She looked around the room. She saw a book shelf. _Nope. _She looked into Marth's room, which is usually never open, and saw a… makeup stand? _Heck no. _But she made a mental note to herself that he had one. Blackmail is important.

Anyways, her eyes finally rested on a pile of CD's and DVD's resting atop a giant flat screen TV. "What about I arrange a movie night with some other smashers? Right here."

"Great idea!" Marth said. "What kind of movies? We got action, adventure, romance, horror…" Marth was looking through the movies that he owned. As he was shuffling through them, Robin got a text message from Lucina. She looked at it, and laughed.

"What about Disney?" Robin asked.

"Oh, sure!" Marth said. "Everyone loves Disney! Some love it a little too much…" Ike snickered as Marth smirked at past memories.

"I can tell." Robin said, putting her phone away. "Who should come?" She asked.

"We'll just put a flyer for it on the Smasher's Notice Board." Ike said, letting out a giant belch which smelled like burnt eggs. Marth isn't the best cook.

"The what?" the boy Robin asked.

"Oh, right. The Smash Notice Board is a board in the middle of town where smashers and Nintendo officials can post things. It can be anything from an ad to their business, the fights for the day, and for events such as these," Marth said. "The notice board is electronic; you can view it and submit stuff from your phone. Here, let me show you." He took both of Robin's phones and showed them how to access it.

"Thanks!" They said, at the same time. The female Robin posted about the movie night on the notice board, and instantly got replies from multiple people, including Fox, King Dedede, and Rosalina. "This is neat!" She said, and started chatting with them over the phone.

"Uh oh…" Marth and Ike said as Robin laughed at the text messages she was receiving.

Ike and Robin (the boy one) were on their way to the stadium, where the meeting was supposed to take place. They entered the Stadium, and was met with Pit screaming at Pikachu.

"No! A giant balloon of his face is NOT what we're doing!" He said, pounding the table- Phoenix Wright style. Pikachu shrunk in his seat. "Do you know what's on the line here? This is my dad you're talking about here! We can't just give the guy who gave me my big break a balloon! It's… absurd! Just to think about!" Pikachu started to crawl into his chair even more.

"Pit!" Palutena said, smacking him on the head with her staff. "Stop it! you're getting way too into this!" Pit rubbed his head and looked into Pikachu's puppy eyes.

"Aww…" Pit said, petting Pikachu on the head, "I'm sorry." Pikachu nodded, smiled, and then let loose a thundershock right into his pelvic area. His quickly grabbed his angelic parts, crying out in pain. "I suppose I deserved that.." He said. He then sat down, and saw Robin and Ike trying to contain their laughter.

"Hey, guys!" Pit said, quickly regaining his quirky attitude. "Are you here for the meeting? Of course you are! Why else would you be here! Unless it's to get some of C. Falcon's chili dogs… Is that why you're here? For the dogs?"

"Uh… no." Robin said, sitting down. "We're here for the meeting. Besides, I heard from some people, or, animals, that they were a bit soggy."

"Great!" Mario said, walking up to them. "So, any ideas?" The meeting went on for hours. They had all sorts of ideas, from giant balloons of his face, to giant balloons of his whole body.

"What about a giant birthday cake?" Peach said, taking out her frying pan.

"Uh… no. We can't mail that to him!" Palutena said. "It would just come in as a giant package of mushy frosting!"

"But frosting's delicious!" Peach said. She received an glare from Palutena, and sulked back down into her seat.

"What about we send giant statues of some of us?" Ike said, raising his hand.

"That's a great idea! but, we can't send statues of all of us! Probably, like, two at the most. We still have to sculpt them." Mario said, taking out his notebook.

"Oh!" Pit said, flying (figuratively) out of his chair. "Me and Kirby should be them! We do represent his two biggest franchises. I mean, beside Smash, of course!"

"Sure." Mario said, adding that to his notebook. Pit cheered, only to be smacked by Palutena, again. "Do any of you know somebody that can chisel stone?" Mario looked around the room. Peach raised her hand. "Yes, Peach?"

"What about Link?" Peach said, staring off into the distance.

"What? He doesn't know a thing about chiseling." Mario said.

"Oh! You need someone who can chisel? I thought you needed someone with chiseled features." Peach blushed, and turned away. The room got silent. Mario facepalmed, as if his princess talking about the green clad swordsman was normal. Which it was.

"Do you…" Robin started to say. He was quickly hushed by Ike.

"It's complicated." Ike whispered. "Peach says she's with Mario, and she knows that Link has a thing for Zelda, but ever since the day that Mario was sick and Link saved her from Bowser instead… Things have been different between them." Peach overheard everything.

"Hey!" She said, throwing the pan at Ike. "Just because I think Link's cute doesn't mean I want him to be mine! I just admire him, that's all."

Ike was on the ground, clutching his stomach. Guess where the pan hit? "Point… taken." he said, collapsing on the ground.

"Note to self… Don't mess with Peach." Robin said, poking Ike with his book of tombs.

Everyone laughed, including Mario, and excluding Ike.

"Well, enough chatting!" Mario said, tapping on his notebook with his pencil. "Let's get to back to planning!"

"Ugh…" Robin said, looking at his unconscious friend. This was going to be a long night…

Meanwhile, at Casa De Fire Emblem (that's what they decided to call it), Robin (female) was getting everything ready for a night of movie watching. "Popcorn… check. Soda… check. Pizza… check. Soap? Definitely check. Well, looks like I'm ready for the Movie night!" she said, to herself.

She heard a knocking on the door, and opened it to see quite a group of Disney fans. King Dedede was there, dressed as Simba, Fox was on Dedede's mallet, dressed as Timon, and Rosalina was dressed as none other than Elsa. "Come on in…" Robin said, as the group quickly entered her house. They were chatting about the symbolism of Toy Story or something. She didn't care.

"So, welcome to my home! What do you think?" Robin said, spreading her arms.

"It's lovely!" King Dedede said, patting his belly and releasing a monstrous burp, resembling how he looked tonight. "You guys have a bathroom?"

"Uh… yeah. Down the hallway, second door on your left." Robin said. He left in a flash, leaving Fox, Rosalina, and Robin there sitting awkwardly. They all breathed an inward sigh on relief as they heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door to see none other than Link, and Zelda, roleplaying as Ariel and Eric, respectively. Yes, respectively. Lucina was with them as well, with a desperate look of disappointment on her face.

"..." Robin stood there, staring at Zelda with a short black wig and Link with a bra made of seashells. "...hi" She said. They waved.

"This is the Disney Movie night, right?" Zelda asked.

"Yup. This is definitely it." they entered the house.

As Lucina entered, she asked Robin, "...why?" Robin just shrugged as everyone started singing Under The Sea. This was going to be a long night…

At about midnight, Robin and Ike arrived home. They were exhausted from the long meeting of Pit and Mario arguing over how something should be done. They entered the house, and saw that Robin (Girl) was passed out on the couch, with all the lights turned off, and popcorn everywhere, while Pinocchio played quietly on the TV. When Ike and Robin entered, she woke up, screaming "Don't do that!"

"Don't do what?" Ike chucked.

"Sorry. Fox. Bearskin rug. Long story." She said, rubbing her eyes. "Well, it looks like everyone's finally asleep." She said.

Ike and Robin didn't even notice that there were other people there. They saw King Dedede passed out in their bathtub, with a lot of writing on his face, in permanent marker. Fox was passed out inside the mouth of the bearskin rug. Rosalina was on the floor, with a permanent marker in her hand. Link was nearby, with whipped cream all over his face. Lucina had her face deep in the popcorn bowl. Zelda was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow. Looks like quite the movie night." Robin said, poking at Link's face.

"How was your night?" Robin (girl) asked them.

"Well… at first it was… interesting." Ike said, stealing a glance in Link's direction. "but it all was downhill from there." Robin (boy) nodded.

"Well, something tells me that that's about to change…" Robin (girl) said, a sly smile forming on her lips. She screamed, "now!" and everyone moved at once. Link started smearing whipped cream all over them, Rosalina pelted them with her permanent marker, Fox wrapped them in the bear skin rug, Dedede grabbed the bath hose and sprayed them with water, Lucina threw popcorn into the whipped cream to make it stick, and Zelda came from nowhere, dressed as Sheik, and snapped a picture afterwards.

"What the…" They said after the assault was over. They opened their eyes to see the whole group high-fiving each other. "What just happened?"

"You just got pranked!" Fox yelled. He started howling, and the others started cheering. He then turned the TV on to see all the smashers in the Stadium on it, laughing at them.

"We just got the cherry on top for Mr. Sakurai's birthday present!" Zelda said, holding it up while humming the "da da da daaaaa!" theme. You all know which one I'm talking about.

"Really?" Robin said, trying to break free from the bearskin rug.

"Yup!" Someone said from the hallway. "And guess who planned it…" The voice stepped. The owner of the voice stepped into their view, and they saw none other than Marth!

"That's what you get for calling me a sissy!" Marth screamed, in a girlish tone. He flipped his hair, girlishly, and started singing "Go Marth, It's your birthday!" in a girlish way.

"What about me? I never called you anything!" Robin said, licking his lips. Mmm, whipped cream.

"Oh, you?" Marth said, taking off his tiara and spit shining it with his pocket glove, "you were just unfortunate enough to be in the crossfire." Robin sighed. Of course.

"Well, can you untie us?" Ike said, shaking the room with his struggling.

"I mean, I could…" Marth said, putting his hand on his chin. "But, I think it would be a better idea to leave you here! Goodnight!" They all left to go home and sleep, leaving them two in the darkness.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"SAKURRRRRAAAAIIIIIIII!

Somewhere in the distance, a blue hedgehog shivered.

**A/N: Whew, done! I wanted some segments in this chapter, as well as a lot of other segments in the story, to let you know what's going on, but also to give so much info that there is still some left for the reader to use their imagination to fill in the holes. I hope I accomplished it! If you want a full backstory to all of the "holes" that I left you to fill, ust let me know! I might make that another chapter! To all the people who have read all of my chapters thus far, thank you! And, please let me know what you guys think about the Robin's situation, as well as any other ideas for chapters! Feedback is always welcome! And all characters used in this story are owned by Nintendo and Disney. Until next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Garden

**A/N: Hi, guys! Today's chapter comes to me from a fellow reviewer! If any of you guys have any ideas for chapters, write them in the reviews! I might use it if I really like it. A few days ago I recently started writing an original story that probably won't be seen by anyone, and that has been taking up most of my writing time. And school started recently, so that means that most of my writing time is on the weekends D: But I will still continue this story, so don't worry! Thanks! Anyways, to the chapter!**

Chapter 10: The Garden

"So, why did you call me here?" The mayor was writing something in his notebook, and looked up to see a small spaceman with a big heart sitting in his office. "Heart" is just another pronunciation of "nose". He put down his notebook, and took out a map of Smash-City.

"Hello, Olimar! I've called you here today to discuss this area right here." He pointed at a big area full of nothing between the Karaoke Club and the Ping Pong League of Awesomeness. That's what they called themselves, anyways.

"Oh yeah! you mean that random big area with nothing on it near the middle of town?" Olimar asked. "Are you planning to finally put something there?"

"Well, yes! I've been planning to give the plot of land to one of the smashers to let them do what they want there, and I've decided to give it to you!" The mayor smiled.

"Really?" Olimar was stunned. "T-thank you! Now I can finally start the garden me and Villager have wanted to make! I've got to go tell him!" He ran out the door, leaving the Mayor by himself. The mayor laughed, and looked around. When he confirmed that nobody was watching, he turned on his computer, and started writing fanfics about the smashers. What a loser!

Olimar ran inside the Villager's house, opening the door with the key he was given specifically for this moment. "Villager? I bear great news!" He said, breathless. Silence. "Hellooooo… anyone here?" He looked around the house, and didn't see anything. He was about to leave when he saw a note on the table. _Out filming. BRB :) _Was written on it. "Man… guess I'll just have to wait for him." Olimar sat down on the couch and saw turned on the TV. He saw a box labeled, "Movies."

"I'm sure he won't mind if I look through his these…" Olimar said. He climbed on top of the box, and was about to open it, when he heard the voice of Villager.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" He said, running up to the box and shutting it, before Olimar could see what was in it.

"Oops. Sorry." Olimar said, as Villager took out a marker and wrote, "Do Not TOUCH." On the box.

"It's fine. So, why are you here? I need to start filming another video." Villager said.

"Well, I have some great news! Our garden is finally going to happen!" Olimar said, jumping up.

"Really?" Villager said, eyes shining. "Awesome!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Olimar took Villager's hand, and rushed past the box, out the door, and toward the new site for the garden.

Toon Link was walking to who-knows-where, whistling the Ballad Of The Wind Fish while doing so. He was walking like he had just come out of a cheesy 80's cartoon. Arms awaying, head held high, and eyes closed. He was so 80's, his whole body turned black and white! Not really, though.

"Top of the morning to you!" A Waddle Dee said, tipping his parasol at him,

"And to you the rest of the day!" Toon Link said, tipping his hat in return. _Today's the perfect day of doing nothing! _He thought, but that would soon change.

He was passing Villager's house when his whole walk routine was interrupted by Olimar and Villager bumping into him, knocking him to the floor.

"What the poop, man!" Toon Link said. But, they were already running away, as if they didn't even see him. He got up, and realized that the door to Villager's house was still open. Smirking, he creeped inside the house.

"Wow, this place is a dump." Toon Link said, looking at the piles of green leaves and bugs everywhere. "Not that my place is any better."

He sat on the couch, and saw the box that was atop of the table.

"Movies… Do not TOUCH?" Toon link chuckled, "You can't hold me down! Only I can hold me down!" He opened the box, and looked inside. He nearly did a double-take. "Oh my Din…"

Olimar and Villager had just reached the empty plot. The flat land mainly consisted of grass, with a few ponds filled with crystal clear blue water. Perfect for a garden!  
Olimar took several things out of his wagon, where he kept all of his gardening tools and seeds. How he got the wagon on the way to the land, the world may never know.

Anyways, he picked up a shovel, and a basket full of all types of plant seeds, from mushrooms (I guess they would be spores?) to the heart flowers from The Legend Of Zelda, which were shaped like amazingly cute little heart pieces.

Olimar and Villager started digging holes everywhere. They felt like dwarves. They soon started growing beards and developed beer-bellies.

Not really.

They had dug around fifty holes, when Samus walked by. She was wearing a white lab coat, indicating that she had been in her lab. You see, to put it nicely… Samus is a mad scientist. She walked up to Olimar and Villager, who were drinking some lemonade, resting after the long work.

"What's with the holes?" She asked.

"We're starting a garden! We're aiming to make the biggest crops in the whole universe!" said the Villager, with a happy expression on his face.

"Yep. Those are where we're gonna plant the seeds." Olimar said, taking a big gulp of lemonade. Samus was still trying to figure out how Olimar drank and ate with his helmet on.

"Hey!" Samus said, "Listen!"

"Please don't say that…" Olimar said, remembering past experiences.

"Sorry." Samus said, rubbing her head. "Anyways, I as many of you know, I recently have developed a shrink ray that's fully operational." She pulled out a jar, and Little Mac was inside, trying to break free. His punches did nothing, even with his Super Mega Ultra Awesome Amplifying Boxer Gloves. She liked testing her experiments on green things. Blame Link. And, she couldn't resist making a statement about his name.

"Oh. So that's why he hasn't been in the story yet." Villager said, only to be hushed very quickly by Olimar.

"So… what does that have to do with us?

"I was getting to that. As you can see, I have no way of turning him back to normal." She tapped the glass, causing Little Mac to turn read. He winded up an uppercut, hit the glass, and was bounced back down on his butt. He put his hands in his gloves. "So…" she put the jar on the table. "I have developed a ray that is _supposed_ to turn things big. But, I have yet to test it. This is where you guys come in." She looked at them, a smirk on her face. They gulped.

"I think that the things your plants bear are the perfect thing to test them on. And, I also developed a ray to instantly grow them! You get giant things, and I get to know if my ray works or not. Deal?" She stuck her hand out.

"Um… well, you see…" Olimar said, "Plants need love and understanding. You can't just cheat your way to perfection."

"I think Samus's idea is brilliant! We can get the garden done 100 times faster, and get giant fruit! You know how much I can sell a giant golden peach for back home?" Villager shook hands with Samus. "Deal!"

"Alright! I'll go get my things. Keep on eye on little Little Mac for me while I'm gone, ok? Thanks!" She ran off, leaving the jar on the bench.

Samus returned with two guns that looked like they had come directly from a retro space game, except with more pixels. She walked up to the garden, and saw that Villager was holding the jar, his eyes completely white, as if in shock, and his mouth open. She saw that the jar had been opened and that Little Mac was no longer in there.

She shook the Villager out of his current state.

"I- I only wanted to open it for a little. Once I opened it, he jumped out and started running away…" He took a deep breath. "Oh well! I'm sure we'll find him eventually! Now, let's get started!"

They started a cycle. Olimar would plant the seeds, Villager would put soil on it, and samus would zap it with her laser. Within a few hours they had a garden full of plants and trees. They had plants growing power-ups from Mario, golden fruits, and just about any other thing that's growable in the Nintendo universe.

Olimar, Villager, and Samus had collected a large assortment of items from the garden, and put them in a pile. "Well, now all that's left to do is to fire my growth ray at them…" Samus put on her goggles, and Olimar and Villager hid under her lab coat. She pressed the trigger, and a huge ray of swirling green came barrelling towards the pile. Once it hit the pile, there was a huge green glow, temporarily blinding everyone who looked at it directly. Once the light died down, they looked at the pile. Nothing had grown.

"See? I told you! Love is the only way!" Olimar said, standing atop the pile triumphantly.

"What?" Samus sighed. "Well, this sucks. I guess I need to make a few adjustments… See you guys later…" She slumped away, leaving Olimar and Villager standing there.

"Why didn't it work?" Villager asked.

"I don't know… But look!" Olimar pointed at the sunset. "The whole day has just blasted through us! I think I'm gonna hit the sack. See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." They parted ways, and walked back to their respective homes. None of them saw the green aura that had surrounded the pile, or the boxer who was trapped inside the middle of it…

**A/N: Oh, a cliffhanger! And, it's the first cliffhanger of the story! YAY. Anyways, I decided to make this story more than one part because this chapter would've be out, like, two weeks than later than it was since there's much more to write, and I have a lot of stuff which is not allowing me to write most of the times. Hope you understand. Anyways, feedback/suggestions are highly appreciated and always wanted! Until next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Swarm

**A/N:Hello, and welcome back to another chapter! I just wanna say a quick thank you to everyone that has made it this far in my story. You guys are awesome, and convince me to keep this story going! Anyways, to the story!**

Chapter 11: The Garden-2

_Olimar had been frolicking in a field full of daisies, tulips, roses... Some of the rarest flowers where he came from. He was in his spacesuit, but his helmet was down. He breathed a breath of fresh had just picked up a red rose: something he had never thought he would see in his life. On the flower was a strange insect. It looked like a fly that had gotten drunk and rolled on a newly painted street. He stated at it in wonder, and heard it speak to him. Buzz buzz buzz... It started flying around him, sprinkling strange yellow dust all over Olimar's head. He sneezed. The bee landed on his gigantic nose, and looked into his very soul. Olimar stared back, seeing the whole universe staring back at him. The bee started lifting its abdomen, as if giving him a personal show. Then, the bee swung its stinger right into Olimar's nose! He cried out in pain, and the bee fell to the ground, unmoving. His nose had developed a light red tinge, and his nose started growing! It got bigger and bigger and bigger, and it showed no signs of stopping. Soon, the nose was bigger than Olimar himself, and he felt the nose pressure rising higher and higher. Right when the he felt that his nose was about to pop, a bee landed on it. It raised his abdomen in a similar fashion as the first one, and swung down..._

"Ah!" Olimar said, falling onto the floor. He sat up, running his helmet. He looked around, and saw that he was in his room. He sighed. _That was one of the best dreams I've had in a while... _He thought, getting up.

He was a weird guy. There was a lot of noise being made outside. Curious, Olimar walked outside, and saw Mario, fork and knife in hand, chasing after a mushroom ten times his size. The mushroom had a strange green tinge to it, put Mario didn't seem to notice. He chased after it, tongue flailing, down the street and around the corner.

Olimar blinked twice. He had seen some weird things at five in the morning here. Like, the one time he saw pacman and Kirby inhale each other, creating a black hole. Or the other time that Toon Link ride a whole herd of pigs down the street. None of these instances ended well. He was going to follow it, but decided that it was not his problem, and started walking towards the garden. He was going to go visit the mayor, but forgot that he was out in a vacation at Delfiño Plaza.

Stupid Samus. Thinking she could cheat Mother Earth. Olimar was planning on digging up the trees and flowers that were planted, and starting over. And this time, he wouldn't allow anyone else "help" him.

On the way there, he passed Villager's house. In front of the house was Toon Link, who was passed out. Olimar tapped him on the shoulder, but he did not stir. So, he picked up a purple pikmin, and chucked him right onto his belly. Toon Link awoke with a yelp, saw the purple pikmin, pet it once, and closed his eyes again.

"Uh… Toon Link?" Olimar asked.

"Wha? Huh?" Toon Link said, sitting up. He looked around. "...This isn't my room."

"Quite far from it, actually." Olimar said, taking back his purple pikmin. "So… any idea how you got here? I'm pretty curious."

Toon Link scratched his head, and strained his face. "Nope. Actually, I don't remember anything from yesterday at all…"

"Were you drunk off apple juice again?" Olimar said, giving him a stern look. Well, as stern a look as he could give, anyways.

"No… it's as if yesterday was just a big black blur. Or maybe a big white blur? I don't know." He got up, arched his back, and shook his head, much like a dog would after getting out of the shower. He had been hanging around Link too much.

"So, what're you up to?" Toon Link asked.

"Well, I'm heading up to the garden to take care of some stuff." Olimar said, showing Toon Link the wagon that I had forgotten to mention he had until now.

"Oh! Sounds like fun! Can I come and help you?" Toon Link said, putting on his best puppy face that his cat eyes could make.

"I guess I could some assistance would be nice... Why not?"

"Yay!" Toon Link into the wagon, and rolled it down the street, leaving Olimar I'm the dust.

"That's the wrong way!" Olimar screamed after him.

"Oh, right." Toon Link turned the cart around, and sped it back towards Olimar at full speed. It crashed right into him, sending him flying into the air. He fell back down, landing right in the wagon, and the two of them rolled their way towards the garden.

When they arrived, Olimar saw that Villager was already there, running around in a frenzy. He seemed to be searching for something. He was lifting up rocks, cutting down trees and looking in their trunks, and other things of the sort.

"Hey Villager!" Toon Lonk waved at him. "Whatcha doin!"

"Well, the pile of stuff that we left here last night is gone now, and I'm trying to find it." He said, looking under his seventh tree. Or was it the same tree, but the seventh time?

"What pile?" Toon Lonk asked, looking to his right and left, quickly.

"It's kinda a long story." Olimar said, getting out an axe. "But we didn't want that stuff anyways. It wasn't quality. Not grown from the heart."

"I guess you're right." Villager said. "But it sucks that I couldn't even find it. All I found was a couple of coins, a few bugs, and a rupee or two."

"Oh! Can I have those?" Toon Link said.

"Oh, sure." Villager held out two green rupees.

"No, not that! I can get those in seconds. I'm talking about the coins! I capsule make an awesome necklace or something out of them!" He took the Villager's coins, and pocketed them.

"Alright." Olimar said, clapping his hands together. "Shall we get started with taking down the- whooooaaah!" The sound of a menacing roar echoed throughout the city, and poor Olimar was knocked to his feet.

"What was that?" Villager asked.

"I think it came from over there!" Toon Link pointed to the north, where the same roar sounded again, this time much closer.

"We should go investigate!" Olimar said. They all started to head in the direction. But, they didn't even have a chance to investigate. The source of the sound came to them. Around the corner came a giant heart from Legend of Zelda, with a contorted, demonisque face. It had burly legs and arms, and it was surrounded by a small green aura.

Toon Link stood there in shock. He looked at the Heart's left arm, when he saw that it had a tattoo of a heart that said "I less than three you" in it. He couldn't help but burst out laughing.

His laughter attracted the heart's direction, and he looked at Toon Link right in the eye. The heart squinted, and Toon Link knew that he was in trouble. It ran over before Toon Link could even react, picked him up, and jumped 100 feet in the air, miles away from the direction.

"Tell my grandma I love herrrr!" Toon Link yelled as he was taken away.

"Well... That was strange. And random." Villager said, after about 201749294028 hours of shocked silence.

Olimar scratched his head. "I don't think that that's as random as we think it is..." As of ok cue, Samus sprinted around the corner, and stopped in from of the two of them.

"Oh... Hey..." She said, putting her hands on knees, panting. "...something happened."

"Yeah, we kinda realized that." Villager said, pointed to the giant heart shaped footprint left in the cement.

"You don't happen to know why that happened, do you?" Olimar asked, tapping his foot.

"Well... I might've used the wrong ray gun last night..."

Olimar sighed. "I told you, love and hard work is the only way to grow plants."

"Yeah, whatever. All of the crops are now alive, and they're angry. We have to hurry, they're multiplying as we 's going down in the shopping district." Samus waved, and ran the other way, heading towards the Kirby household.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Olimar said. The two of them sprinted to the shopping district, where they saw a bunch of giant fruit, mushrooms, and all other kinds of goodies, being baddies. Most were just the size of the smashers, but every now and again there was a giant fruit or mushroom or whatever wrecking havoc. Villager saw a giant Penguin suit smashing down Daisy's florist. Poor Daisy was watching her shop get torn down before her eyes.

The Penguin suit saw Olimar and Villager, put in the open and vulnerable. It started sliding on its belly towards them.

"That guy doesn't look friendly! C'mon! Let's go!" Olimar said, grabbing Villager's hand. They bolted back the way they came, with the penguin got on their heels. Or should I say _cold? _Hahaha! Get it? No? Fine. Whatever. I don't care.

Anyways, while they were running, Olimar felt himself being lifted up, and pulled into the nearest alleyway. The Penguin suit kept sliding after Villager, who was not as fortunate as Olimar. He looked up and saw Samus, who was putting her finger to her lips,

signaling him to shut up. She then pointed around the corner, where Olimar saw Link and Lucina being swarmed by mushrooms, hearts, peaches... All kinds of stuff. They were doing a pretty good job of keeping them away, but they just kept coming, with no end in sight. Olimar knew Link was a great fighter, and Lucina was... Getting there, but they wouldn't last forever.

"We have to go help him!" Olimar jumped up, but was shushed again by Samus.

"Are you crazy! That's suicide! Were gonna get destroyed out there!"

Olimar shook his head. "No. We can win. We just have to work as a team." Olimar looked back the green swordsman, who was obviously starting to get tired.

"No. We have to focus on evacuating the citizens of Smash City. Nobody who can't fend for themselves here is going to die because of my fault." Samus stood up, and activated her Varia suit. "So, you just gonna stand there, or are you actually gonna help?"

Olimar looked behind him once again. The swarm had grown in numbers, and we're starting to mend together to form about a dozen 9 foot tall mushroom-heart hybrids. Link sighed, and got in his battle stance yet again. Lucina had a limp. They screamed and charged at the them, disappearing into the dust of the broken buildings.

"...yes. Yes I will." He plucked out 50 purple Pikmin from who knows where. "Let the Smashers defend themselves for a while. I'll evacuate the left side of town, and you get the right. Try to get as much smashers to help you as you can." Samus nodded, and sprinted into the dust.

Olimar went the other way. When he exited the alleyway, he looked around. The "swarm" as he decided to call it, had definitely gotten bigger. They no longer looked like cute mushrooms and hearts. They had evolved, and they now looked like a half-mushroom half-mash thing with black, shattered wings. Their looked like mushrooms and hearts had babies and then zombified it. He also saw that there was many more smashers helping. He saw Luigi trying to defend Daisy, Mario repeatedly jumping on a giant mushroom (maybe it's friendly!). If you got that reference then you're awesome.

Anyways, Olimar called over to them. He told them about evacuating everyone, and they quickly spread the word around the whole city. Some smashers stayed in the Shopping District to contain them, while some went to the Residential Area to evacuate everyone. Even the likes of Ganondorf and Bowser were helping! But whether it's because they actually want to help or if they just like smashing things will never be known.

In a couple of hours, all of the residents and Snashers were safely outside the walls of Smash-City. Olimar counted them all to see in anybody was missing.

Olimar saw Samus and Marth talking, and walked up to them. "So, is there anybody missing?"

"Just two. Link and Lucina. I couldn't find them." Samus said, a stone-cold look in her eyes. "I sent them messages in hopes that they know where to find us."

"Oh... So what do we do now?" Marth asked.

"Well, I think it's time to go look for the two of them." Mario said. "Once everyone's here we can come up with a plan." As if on cue, Link and Lucina, kneeling on each other for support, limped out of the gates in front of them. Lucina soon collapsed in front of them. Link followed soon after.

"Ohmygosh! Link!" Zelda ran to the collapsed pair. Ike and Marth followed her, and together they carried the two of them to the rest of the smashers.

"What do we do? I'm all out of potions." Zelda said. Olimar had never seen so much worry in her eyes. Not even when she lost her favorite harp, Harpy! Yes, she named her harp. Doesn't everyone?

"I could use my heart power to help them." Peach said. Samus shook her head.

"Just let them come to. I don't think exposing their bodies to even more hearts and mushrooms is a good idea." Samus said.

"Wait... So we can't use our owl healing methods against them?" Ness said. "Then... How do we win?"

"Well, we just have to." Samus said.

"But they're never ending!" Peach said. "What so we do?"

"Well... I do know that we _can _win."

"...so you're saying they have a weakness?" Marth said.

"Yes. Swarms naturally elect leaders. It's natural. Like bees. All we have to do is find the leader, neutralize it, and the swarm will crumble on the spot due to its leader's death." Samus said. She took out a map, and pointed to the stadium.

"Something tells me that their nest is I'm the stadium."

"The center of town. Of course." Snake said. He threw his cigarette on the ground. "Well, nothing's ever gonna get done if we just stand there. Let's go."

The smashers stood at the gate. Samus took a deep breath. "Open the gates!" The gates started to open, slowly. Pit started aiming his bow. Marth and Ike stood with their swords at the ready. Robin and Robina (temp name, might change) prepared their tombs. The smashers were silent. Then, the gates opened, and the swarm started pouring out. The smashers simultaneously took a breath, and together they charged at the endless swarm in front of them.

To be continued...

**A/N: Another cliffhanger? You guys must hate me for this now! The thing is, I wasn't originally gonna make this chapter go in this direction, but I thought, "Why not?" and this happened. Next chapter will be the end of the garden, and it might even include a certain warrior from Bionis... Leave suggestions and feedback if you want. It really helps me and keeps me interested in writing the story. Until next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Mac

**A/N: Hey guys, and welcome back to the story! I'm not dead! This will definitely be the last chapter of this little arc (not the whole story, don't worry!) so let's get right into it! I don't know how to begin or what to do from then, but that's when I feel like I work best! To the chapter!**

Chapter 12: The Garden-3

As far as bad days Snake had had, this had to be in the top 10. At least. First of all, he had lost favorite grenade pin this morning. Then, those little freaks of nature actually started attacking them. And now, he was crawling underneath the sewers with Fox and Samus to try to breach the collisium without being detected. The sewers were nothing to joke about; the stench could give Wario a run for his money. And Wario loves money.

"Guys! I think we're here." Fox said. He pointed to a vent on the roof of the sewers.

"Finally! Now I can finally get out of this stench!" Snake said. He took out his explosives.

"Are you mad?" Samus yelled. She grabbed the explosions. "We don't wanna make any loud noises."

"You mean like the yell you just made?" Snake said, raising his eyebrow. He decided an evil look from Samus.

"Whatever. Let me just cut it open with my laser thingy." She said. She started cutting one if the five bars of the vent.

Twenty minutes later, she finally finished the first bar. "Only four more to go!" Samus said. Fox and Snake groaned. This was going to take a while...

_I think I saw that one move! _

_Are you sure? He looks kinda flimsy to me. I put my bet on the other one waking up first. _

_Yeah, he looks like a girl! Hahahaha!_

_Well, the other one _is _a girl, so..._

_Yeah, but at least she looks like she can carry her own weight! _

_Oh, look, now she's starting to move as well! _

_Quick! Pretend we weren't spying of them!_

Link and Lucina groaned, and slowly started coming to. Lucina opened her eyes, and saw Link's face, uncomfortably close to hers. Quickly, she yelped and flinched back, accidentally pushing Link off the bed that they were on.

"...ow..." Links voice said. Soon after, the Hyrulian say up, rubbing his head. "What? Where am I?" They looked around. They were in a sizable white tent. There was a table with medical supplies on it. Y'know, scalpels, gauze, cotton balls, alcohol... The while set. They were the only two people in the tent. The ground was grass, and there was hole in the tent across the bed, which led to even more grass.

"Um... The floor." Lucina looked at herself. She was wearing a white gown that almost reached her feet. So was Link. She felt something underneath her gown, and saw that there was gauze, covering wounds of hers. It was stained red.

Link caught her staring at it. "That's strange. Usually we can't bleed here..." Then, simultaneously, they remembered all that had happened.

"W-where is everyone?" Link trembled. "Had they all-?"

"Do not fear, young one. They are all alive... For now." They looked at the entrance to the tent, and saw that Toadsworth had been standing there.

"Toadsworth? Is that you?" Link said, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes it is." He entered the room. "You two gave us quite a scare! We thought you had both seen your last days for a while!" He had a tray of little pink cups and a teapot. "At least, that's what the others thought. But not I! I know fighters when I see them. Like this one time... Oh, I completely forgot! Would you like some tea?" He handed the two of them a cup.

"Thanks." Lucina said. "So... Uh, what's happening?"

"Well, right now, the smashers are fighting the swarm, in hopes of destroying their nest." Toadsworth said, refilling Link's cup for the umpteenth time. Every citizen is safely outside the walls of Smash-City. We set up a little colony of tents and everything! That's where you are right now. The medical tent! Although, we haven't really had much patients... Besides you two. But we only had one bed, so it worked out. Would you like some biscuits? I can get you some." They shook their heads. Link saw that he was on the floor.

"Wait, so why did she get the bed?" Link asked. He slowly got up, and sat down on the bed.

"Well, actually, you were both-" Lucina gave Toadsworth a look. _He doesn't need to know. _She thought. Toadsworth raised his eyebrows, then winked.

"It was a heads or tails. You lost." Toadsworth said.

"So, the rest of the smashers are out there right now?" Lucina asked.

"Yes"

"Then we have to help them! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" She got up. Surprisingly, it only hurt a lot.

"Where's my clothes?" Lucina asked.

"The next tent to the left." Toadsworth said.

"Wait!" Link said. "I don't think it's a good idea to go out. We won't last long in the state we're in."

"I'll have to agree with Link on this one." Toadsworth said. "You should rest for now."

"Besides, it would be nice to rest after all the fighting we've been through." Link said, laying down.

Lucina was furious. "What? Do I seriously hear this from the Hero of Time? From the man... From the boy, who taught me and trained me in the ways of the sword? Our friends are out there right now, fighting for our lives! They could be dead or dying right now for all we know. By the time you're finally ready and 'rested' they could already be dead! So I'm going out there now. And if you won't join me, I'm going alone!" She got up and stormed out of the tent, leaving Link alone with Toadsworth.

She walked to the next tent over, and got in her armor. She grabbed her sword, and started heading out. She still had a limp.

Just as she was about to enter the city, she heard a voice. "Wait!" She turned around to see Link, dressed up, running toward her.

"You're right. I can't let anybody gave death br themselves, as long as I can do something about it. I'm coming with you." Lucina smiled.

"Thank you." She said. She reached in for a hug. Link accepted it, albeit awkwardly.

"No problem." Link said. "So, how do you wanna tackle the enemy?"

"Well... Usually I'd ask you to just go all Hyrule Warrior status on them, but we're kinda not in a position to do that..." She pondered for a minute. "Why don't we sneak around a bit and weigh our options?"

"Sounds good to me." Link said. With that, they swung to the top of the wall surrounding the city with Link's hookshots, and looked at the other side. It was terrifying. They could see explosions and hear fighting all the way to the other end of town. The buildings were in shambles. They could make out some battles in the distance. They saw King Dedede swinging in circles with his hammer like a madman, destroying tons of the swarm, and Lucaio using his aura powers to keep the swarm from swarming him. But even in the short time they watched the two often fight, they could tell that they would be overwhelmed eventually.

"Well... It looks like we have a lot of work to do."

Snake was dreaming about eating fruits while eatching smash battles, and enjoying his nice life as a retired smasher, when he was woken up by Fox.

"Hey, she finally finished." Fox said.

"Thank goodness!" He said, getting up. Together, the three of them entered the vent, and crawled through it until they reached another vent entrance. Looking inside, they saw that it led to a hallway. At the end of the hallway stood two swarm humanoid grunts. They were standing on either sides of a giant tunnel.

"If I remember correctly, that tunnel leads to the stadium's battleground." Samus said. "If the leader in anywhere, than it'll be there."

"What even is the leader?" Fox said. He kinda wanted to know what they were fighting against. So he could, you know, see if they would even survive the fight.

"Maybe it's just a giant turd." Snake said. He was getting impatient. All he wanted to do was to get this whole thing over with so he could go back to polishing his rocket launcher.

"Haha. Very funny" Samus said, silencing a chuckling Fox. "It's probably the result of tons of the swarm bugs joining together. Even morso than the swarm grunts and the swarm brutes."

"That doesn't seem that bad." Snake said. "So," he took out the explosives, "can we just go in already?"

"No. We have to do this stealthily. I think I have a plan. Just give me an hour or so to observe the swarm and perfect it." Samus said. She took out a notebook, and started watching the grunts through the vent. Fox and Snake groaned once again, and proceeded to play sticks with one another.

"So... What are we going to do?" Lucina asked, following Link across the rooftops of the city. Most of the fighting had been happening on the ground, so they weren't too worried about getting seen.

"You'll see." Link said, jumping to another rooftop. Lucina jumped after him. He put down his bag of supplies that he brought (food, bandages, blah blah blah), and kneeled near the edge of the building. "We're gonna set up camp here." He said.

"Camp? You mean we're gonna stay here?" She said. "Why? Shouldn't we be helping the others, and not admiring the sunset or something?"

Link looked at the setting sun. "It is beautiful..." He started drifting off. Lucina snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him back to reality. He shook his head. "Oh, yeah. Well, we will be helping from here." He took out a bow and arrow.

"See? We can take them out from here, where they can't get us." He smiled. "I'm smart, aren't I?"

"Well... I wouldn't say that. What am I supposed to do?" Lucina crossed her arms.

"Don't worry." Link said. He reached into his endless pouch (literally, it can hold infinite stuff. Like, one time Kirby threw up... But I'll save that story for another time) and took out another bow and quiver of arrows. "It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!"

"But I don't know how to use a bow..." Lucina said.

"Don't worry, I-" Link was cut off by some kind of roaring. It was from right beneath them.

"RUUUUNNN!" Lucina yelled. She grabbed Link, and they ran as fast as they could, with their injuries, as the building started collapsing beneath them. They reached the end of the building, and stopped. Beneath them was a twenty foot fall into the lake (what a coincidence!). On the other was the collapsing building as the swarm chased after them.

They looked at each other. Link nodded at her, and she nodded back. Then, the two of them jumped off the building, toward the hopefully deep lake beneath them.

Well, the lake was deep. Too deep. When they landed in the water, Lucina knew they weren't gonna make it. She couldn't see anything, or anybody, near her under the darkness of the lake. She started swimming up as fast as she could. She could feel her chest start to tighten, and her vison start to fade. She started blacking out, when she felt someone grab her arm. She made out the face of Link, wearing a blue tunic. Lucina thought she saw him take a deep gulp of water before putting his lips to hers. She breathlessly gasped as Link exhaled air into her. He did it three more times, and Lucina felt her chest loosen up. He grabbed her arm and swam up. Lucina was too tired to wonder what the heck was happening. After another minute, they could see the light, and they burst out at the surface of the lake. Lucina took her first non-Linkified breath of air in five minutes, and coughed out a bunch of water. Link was next to her, patting her back.

"You okay?" He said.

"Yeah..." Lucina said between coughs. After a few seconds she had stopped coughing. "What. The. Heck."

Link smiled. "This tunic I'm wearing makes me able to breath under water." He pointed to his clothes. They looked completely dry above the water. "Don't ask how. It's a kind of magic," he snapped twice. "It's a kind of magic!"

"Link, please don't sing Queen. Maybe later." Lucina said. "But, how did you breath oxygen into me? I thought we breathed out other stuff." She scratched her head.

"Well, the suit allows me to get the oxygen out of water, and it puts it into my mouth. I usually just inhale that, but I exhaled it into you." Link said. "I figured this out while on a swimming trip with a... friend."

"That's pretty cool!" Lucina said.

"Yeah, it is. The only thing is that the only way to transfer the oxygen to someone else is to... you know." Link awkwardly looked at her.

Lucina blushed. "Anyways, I owe you my life for saving me!" Lucina said. Link opened his mouth to say something when a voice came from behind them.

"Hey, what the heck are you two doing?" Link and Lucina looked over. They looked across the lake to see Pit and Palutena looking at them. Put was trying not to laugh, and Palutena looked at the two of them unhappily. Weird.

"Um... I am explain." Lucina said, holding her hands up.

"Oh don't worry, you don't need to say anything." Pit said.

"It's not like that!" Link said, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, Link! Zelda will never know!" Pit yelled.

Link grumbled. Lucina laughed. Pit flew over and carried each of them to the shore, one by one. There was surprisingly no swarm things to attack them on the shore.

"Thanks, man." Link said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, if Gonna go change back into my green tunic." Link took a step into the bushes, but cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Link!" Palutena kneeled next to him and flipped him on his back. Only then they noticed the deep gashes on his side. His blue tunic was ripped; these were fresh injuries.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Palutena took out some bandages from who-knows-where, and lifted his tunic. "Ew. Gross."

"Well, under the sea..." Link started to say. Then he smirked. "Under the sea! Darling it's better, down where it's better, take it form me!" He was promptly sacked of the head by Palutena.

"Seriously?" Palutena shook her head, chuckling. Pit was still singing along, and Lucina was giving a golf clap while face-palming. How she did both at the same time, I don't even know. "Wow. What really happened?"

"Fine, fine." Link closed his eyes, and rested his head on Palutena's lap with a big sigh. "You see, I was attacked by some creatures under water. Y'know, like bloopers, Barracudas and stuff like that. That's all you need to know."

"Ouch. That must've sucked pretty hard." Lucina said.

"That's what-" Pit began to say, but was quickly hushed.

"Stop! This story is rated E+! Don't go making it T-rated!" Palutena said. She was almost finished with Link's bandages.

"This feels nice." Link said as Palutena put ointment on his wounds, eyes still closed. "But could you be a bit gentler please?"

"I swear, I'm gonna knock the Hylian out you!" Palutena said. "There. All better now."

"Man! I was just getting comfortable!" He said, getting up. Pit and Lucina had just finished a poker game.

"C'mon guys! Let's get down to business!" Palutena said. Link tried not to burst into song as Lucina and Pit cleaned up and put everything away.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Pit.

"Well, I think we should fight our way over to the entrance of the stadium. All of us are currently there trying to push in." Palutena said. "We were actually heading back to see how you two were doing."

"So... Are we winning?" Lucina asked.

"There's no way to know at this point. We're gonna have to defeat their leader before they defeat us." Pit said. "We already had to send a few Smashers back to the camp outside."

"So... How long do you think we have before the swarm overruns us?" Link asked.

"I don't know." Palutena shook her head. "But standing around here isn't going to help. We have to go now!" With that, they ran off towards the stadium, where a certain trio of heroes were executing a brilliant foolproof plan...

Not really. Samus had finally finished her plan, which involved them painting themselves and sneaking in, but they were found immediately, and knocked out. Goo team!

"Let me go!" Snake yelled.

"Brilliant strategy, but I don't think that'll work." Fox said. The three of them were currently back-to-back in chairs, with paper masks on their heads. Their arms were tied behind the chair. It was basically like a sterorypical spy kidnapped scene.

"I'll make sure your face doesn't work when I'm through with you!" Snake grumbled. Today _really _wasn't his day.

"Would you two SHUT UP!" Samus yelled. She was mad. Like, soo mad, you don't even understand. This always happens when something doesn't go according to plan. And that happens a lot.

"Sorry..." They said. Nothing was as scary as a mad Samus. It's a fact. Look it up on the Internet. It's true. Maybe.

Suddenly, they heard a voice that was not any of theirs. "_Why hello there, Snake, Fox, and... Samus..." _The voice sounded like how a mix between a fly and a snake would sound like. But there was something about it that seemed familiar to them...

Suddenly, their paper masks flew off, and Samus and Fox saw... (Dun dun dunnnn!) Little Mac! Only, he wasn't so little... He stood almost to the roof of the stadium, and he had a purplish greenish aura about him. His skin was tinted purple, and his eyes were pure black. Samus and Fox screamed.

"What are we screaming about? All I see is a wall." Snake said. Little Mac shuckled and picked Snake up, chair and all.

"Hey, who's doing- OHHHHHHHH myyyyy!" Snake said as Little Mac held him in his palm. "...hey there." Snake grinned.

"This one is an idiot." Little Mac said, in his demonic snake voice. He threw him through the roof.

"Team Rocket's launching off agaaaiiiiinnn..." Snake yelled as he flew away.

"Weirdo." Little Mac said.

"Little Mac? What happened to you?" Fox said. The boxer looked at him with hate in his eyes.

"I no longer go by Little Mac. He is gone now." He picked up Fox. "Remember the name: SLIGHTLY BIGGER MAC!" He yelled, chucking Fox out of the stadium.

"Not agaiiinnnnn..." Was heard as he flew away.

Slightly Bigger Mac turned his head towards Samus, who flinched.

"W-who are you?" Samus asked.

"Well..." Little Mac began. "When you zapped that pile of crops with your Mutagen Ray, guess who was in the middle of it?"

Samus gasped. "You mean... All of this is my fault?"

Little Mac nodded. "Yes! Mutagen adds life to the nonliving, gives strength to the weak... And strengthens the strong. It clears the mind, makes people see differently... And I've never seen anything more clearly than this day." Mac ordered the swarm to release Samus from the chair.

"Now... We will see who truly is the' Little' one!" He got in his boxing stance. The swarm flew to the spectator seats in a blitz, and the exits were blocked. Samus gulped.

The lights dimmed, and from the center of the stadium, a swarm grunt wearing a referee jacket and a whistle was standing. "Ladies and gentleman!" It said. "Welcome to the main event of the evening! In this corner, weighing in a 50,000 pounds, Your Glorious Leader, Slightly Bigger Mac!" The boxer waved at everyone, blowing kisses.

_Leader? Does that mean..._ Samus gasped. "And in this corner, the Challenger! Weighing in at XXX (rude!) pounds, Samus!" The swarm booed and three tomatoes as Samus tried her best to not die of fear from the thought of dying. Let that sink in for a little.

"3...2...1... Let the match begin!" It yelled, Slightly Bigger Mac rushed forward, and Samus braced herself for the ensuing fight. Then, she ran forward as well, to meet her opponent that was more than 50 times her size.

The match was brutal. Samus kept rushing forward, only to be picked or kicked into a wall soon afterward. Her opponent wasn't even trying; he was just enjoying watching the little Space Warrior struggle.

"Little Mac, please..." Samus said, being kicked against the wall for the fifth time. "This isn't you! Your mind is being corrupted!" Samus yelled.

"I've never seen clearly until now!" He yelled, trying to stomp on her. Luckily, she rolled out of the way just in time.

"Please! You would never do anything like this! Hurt tons of innocent people... Just for the heck of it!" Samus yelled. She was quickly losing energy and vitality. She had resorted to just running away instead of attacking.

"No! You're wrong! I will obliterate everyone!" He kicked Samus, sending her flying across the whole stadium. She landed with a grueling thud.

"Oww..." She tried to get up, but couldn't. She turned to look at her oncoming demise. When she looked at his eyes, she saw something... Strange. _That's weird..._ She said as she looked closer. She thought she was going insane when she saw Little Mac inside his right eye. She rubbed her eyes, and he was still there. He appeared to be... Looking for help. He was knocking on the eye from the inside, and looked really worried. _Of course! The mutagen didn't change him! It just imprisoned him within himself! _Samus thought. _If I can distract him... I can knock Little Mac out of his own head! _Samus tried her best to get up. But was picked up by Little Mac. He closed his fist tightly, causing a great deal of pain to her. He brought her up to his face.

"Who's the small one now, huh?" He said. Samus looked at his eye, and saw Little Mac, who eas now panicking, seeing Samus. Then, he gasped, smiled slightly, and put his finger to his lips. _What? What is he planning? _Samus thought.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Slightly Bigger Mac said, squeezing her a little harder.

"Ahhhhh!" Samus yelled.

"Oh, I'm gonna make sure your last few moments here are especially painful once I'm- OWWWWW!" He released his grip on Samus and, she fell down. She thought she was a goner, and closed her eyes, when she was caught mid-fall by something. She opened her eyes to see Pit, with his glowing blue wings, smiling at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Not really." She looked around. The exits were now opened, but swarm members were flossing into the stadium from all sides. She saw Link, who was in the stands. All of the swarm around him were disintegrated, and he was holding a bow. She looked back at Slightly Bigger Mac, and saw that an arrow was lodged right in the middle of his forehead. Lucina and Snake were on the ground, fighting off the Swarm from there. Fox was shooting all of the flying swarm next to Link, and Palutena was knocking the Searm back down as they climbed up to the spectator seats, causing them to disintegrate upon impact.

"What. The heck." Samus said, wide opened as she saw the large battle going on.

"I'll explain later." Pit said. He put her down in the stands. "Now let's win this war!" Pit said. He flew off, and landed in the middle of the swarm.

Samus looked at Slightly Bigger Mac, and saw that Link was atop his head, getting his sword ready to stab his the center of his forehead. _No! Doing that will make us lose Little Mac! _

"Link, no!" She yelled. Somehow, with his Hylian ears, he picked it up, and looked over, confused. In that time, Slightly Bigger Mac had recovered from the assault by Link, and grabbed him from atop his head. He then threw him as hard as he could atop into the ground. Samus screamed. Sure, they were rivals, but that didn't mean that she didn't care what happened to him. The behemoth of a boxer then slammed his foot down as hard as he could on Link. Dust flew everywhere as the impact from his stomp caused everyone to fly back a few feet.

Now Samus felt _really _guilty. First of all, she caused this whole mess. And now Link is probably dead because of her. She fell to her knees, and put her hands on her face. _I have to end this now. Before my mistake hurts anyone else._

She got up, readying her gun. "Hey, Little Mac!" She yelled. The giant quickly looked at her. "Yeah, you. Small fry."

"I AM NOT SMALL!" He yelled, slamming his fists down. Samus rolled out of the way as a whole section of the Spectator Chairs were destroyed. "YOU ARE A GIANT BUTT FACE!" He yelled, slamming it down again. This time, his fists got stuck.

Samus took the opening, and jumped on his fist. She started running up his arm. She jumped and latched her whip onto his eyelash, swinging herself into his eyelid.

"Hey! What're you doing?" He yelled.

"Fixing my mess." She said. She opened his eye, and saw Little Mac within. He started cheering. She charged up her gun, and was about to fire when she felt his glove wrap around her.

He chuckled as he put brought her away from his face. "Huh, I underestimated you. It seems you have found my weakness." He smirked. "No matter. You won't be able to hit it anyways."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Yelled a voice from below. Samus looked and saw Snake, holding a button. There were explosives all on the giant's feet. "Kaboom." He said, pushing the button. All of the explosions exploded at once, causing Slightly Bigger Mac to click his foot in pain.

"Go Samus!" Palutena said, "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold them back!" Samus nodded, and swung onto his face again. "This is for Link!" She blasted his eye once, creating a crack. "This is for me!" She blasted again, bringing it close to the breaking point. "And this," she started charging up her gun, "is for everyone else." She released the trigger, and the eye cracked open.

"Noooooooo!" He yelled as a bright white light emanated from him. "Mark my words! I will return, in greater numbers..." Then, his body disappeared, leaving Samus and Little Mac on the ground.

"I-is it over?" She looked around. There was no more swarm to be found. She looked up. The dark black cloud that was looming over the stadium was gone now, and the sun was shining brightly in the middle of the sky.

She sighed, then looked over at Little Mac. He was walking over towards her.

"... I'm sorry." They were shocked to hear each other say it at the same time.

"Why are you sorry?" Little Mac asked. "I'm the one who destroyed the whole city and almost got all of you killed."

Samus shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. If I didn't shrink you in the first place, none of this would've happened. I'm sorry for calling you short."

Chuckling, Little Mad said, "the mutagen changed the way I thought. I actually enjoy being called small; it makes my opponents defeat that much more humiliating!" He smiled, and stuck out his hands.

"We good?"

"Yeah." Samus shook his hand. "We're good." Samus turned around and saw Pit, who was running up to her excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! We did it!" Pit screamed, putting his hands in the air.

"Yeah... I guess we did." Samus smiled. "Oh yeah, so how did you guys even get here?"

Pit smirked. "Well..." He said. "It all started like this... _This is a flashback scene. You can tell because it's in italics. _

"And then Snake fell through the hole in the roof, and we followed him in." Pit said.

"...right." Samus said. "Well, I'm glad you guys arrived when you did."

Palutena, Fox, and Snake walked up to them. "You're darn right you are. You would've been dead without us." Snake said. He then pulled down his box, lay down in it with his feet sticking out, and started relaxing.

But, his relaxation was short-lived when Olimar and Villager stormed into stadium, knocking Snake's box to the side. The rest of the Smashers started funneling into the stadium. They looked quite happy; even Ganondorf was cheering.

They all gathered around her.

"You did it Samus!" Mario patted her on the back. He had bruises all over his body, and his hat had a bite mark in it.

"Where's Link?" Samus said. She looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Right here." Samus heard from behind her. She turned around to see Link, standing on his own, smiling at her.

"What? You're alive? How?" She asked.

"Well... When he stomped on me, one could say that I had a bit of help with the pain." He turned around, revealing his Hylian Shield, shining brighter than it's shone before.

"Wow, you got so lucky!" Samus said.

"Hey, it was completely skill!" Link said. "Skill for having luck!"

Samus laughed and walked up and grabbed the collar of his tunic "Next time..." She whispered. "Don't get in the way of my battles."

"I'll try not to next time." He said. "Unless I'm the opponent." At that point he escaped fromher grip, gave her a quick salute, and ran off towards Zelda.

"Three cheers for Samus!" Marth yelled.

"HIP HIP..."

"HORRAY!" They cheered.

"HIP HIP..."

"HORRAY!"

"HIP HIP..."

"STOP!" The Smashers looked in shock at Samus, who had made the loud noise.

"Why?" Luigi asked. "We-a did it! We won!"

"I know but... I think there's something you should know..." She looked at the smashers dead in the eye. Yes, every single one of them. With only two eyes. "I did this. This was all my fault... I know I should've told you guys earlier, but..."

"It's ok, Samus!" Ike said, patting her on the shoulder. "We already knew what happened."

Samus looked up. "How?"

"A little Spaceman told us." Samus looked at Olimar, who was now backing away slowly, hiding behind Pikachu.

"Don't worry, though. It wasn't your fault." Ike said.

"Yes it was." Samus said, putting her hands on her head.

"Well, you did shoot them with the laser, but that's not what caused this to happen." Even Little Mac looked confused.

"I thought the mutagen did that to me? If not that, then what?" He started scratching his head, searching for an answer.

"No... It's something much worse." Ike said, a grim expression on his face. "Master hand has gone rogue again."

Samus face palmed. "Again? So, let me guess... He's the one that stared this whole thing?"

Ike shook his head. "No... You see that black stuff in the air slowly disappearing?" They looked up, and there was a small wisp of pure black smoke flying away.

"Yeah... That's what was surrounding Little Mac and the rest of the infected things." Samus said, recalling today's events.

"Yeah... Well, whatever made that is what's caused all of this." Ike said. "And is powerful enough to take over the will of others, including Master Hand."

"So... Where is Master Hand?" Samus asked. He (it?) was nowhere to be found.

"He's gone. We don't know where he is. But hey, we shouldn't worry about that! Let's go celebrate!" Ike said. Samus didn't notice the party supplies that had been set up while they were talking. Ike pointed to the Karaoke station. "You up for a singing competition with the others?"

Samus smiled. "Sure, why not?" And Ike and Samus sang _We are the Champions_, beating Ganondorf and Luigi, who sang _Don't Go Breaking My Heart. _And everyone was happy. Except the mayor, who had just arrived back from his vacation with a certain swordsman from Bionis.

**The end**

**A/N: Wow... I really focused a lot on a certain character this chapter... I guess you know who's my favorite! Don't worry if you're getting tired of him, I will write about other Smashers too! So, if you're reading this recently, and you've seen the Pic of The Day from a few days ago, you would know how I'm shock I am in right now. I can't believe that the Swarm is an actual thing in the game! Since it is, I decided to make it a little more important in this chapter than I was originally planning it to be. This chapter has been in the works for a loooonnnggg time. I was really busy with school and I had to work on it in bed on my phone, when I got the chance. I also kept changing the course for this chapter, which resulted in a lot of lost time, so sorry XD. Anyways, I have an idea for a new potential story idea or sub story to this one. I'll tell you guys next chapter, since this AN is already super long. I'll just give you what I'm planning to call it for now: A Smashing Time. Anyways, thanks for all the support! Suggestions welcome! Now, I'm off to do homework, and to play the Wii U that I got last weekend! Until next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Opening

**A/N: This is it. Today is the day. The number of this chapter does not affect my excitement. Actually, when I wrote this intro, it was Tuesday XD. But this is (hopefully) being uploaded on Friday, October Third. The release date SSB 3DS overseas. Actually, probably Thursday, so that people actually see it instead of just playing the actual game XD. Anyways, it's been a long journey, but we made it. Don't worry, like the title of the chapter said, this is just the beginning of this story. And maybe the start of another soon enough.**

Chapter 13: The Beginning

Today was a very special day in Smash-City. It was a very early, and nobody was about. At least, usually nobody was. But today was different. There was a certain air about. Like the days leading up to Christmas, very festive. The sky was a light violet, and the street lamps that were spread across the town were glowing bright white.

Like I said, usually, at 5:00 in the morning, nobody would be up. Except the Wii Fir Trainers and whoever they chose to accompany them for their morning excersizes today. It was usually Wario. I wonder why? Anyways, today was different. At this time, the Snashers started funneling out of their houses, along with the other residents of the place. Ever since the swarm was expelled, everything was magically repaired, as if there was some magical being from a different universe altogether made it fixed because they were too lazy to think of anything else.

Mario was wearing his fanciest outfit: blue overalls with a red shirt and a red hat. Obviously. Anyways, Mario was excited. They had already met the rest of the newcomers, who seemed like nice people. Shulk quickly made himself known within the smashers, making new good friends with the other sword wielders. Mario didn't really appreciate always being countered with his foresight, but apparently even the foresight can be countered, as Marth demonstrated in his first battle with Shulk. That boy has too quick reflexes. Duck Hunt dog was a surprise to most, but many people stopped doubting him when they saw the gang of Western gunmen behind him.

Dark Pit had quick an attitude, but not to the point to seriously annoy Mario. Him and Pit did get into quite a lot of skirmishes, which often ended in some building being destroyed. Bowser Jr. and the koopalings seriously troubled him. And Dr. Mario... He didn't even know how to explain that.

Anyways, the Smashers entered the stadium, and sat down in their spots. The original smashers took their seats near the podium near the middle of the stage.

The chattering was real. Everyone was jittery; I doubt everyone even got any sleep last night. Except Link. He slept like a dog. A Duck Hunt Dog.

"Ahem..." Mario cleared his throat on the microphone, and everyone grew quiet. "So, who's ready for the first day of Smashing?" He put his hands up, and everyone started cheering. "To all of the returning people, you all know how this works. And to the newcomers, prepare to have the time of your life!" The Newcomers were sitting in their own section of the stadium, and everyone applauded them.

Samus took the podium. "So, this is how it's gonna go down..." After a few minutes of Samus telling about every detail that she deemed necessary, the Smashers headed out to the training grounds. They would randomly be put into one match just to celebrate the start of the Smash Tournament. People from all of their universes would be there watching as well. The rest of the city was busy setting up floats of the Smashers.

A few hours after they started training, visitors started entering with the universal portals. Everyone from Daisy to Midna was there. Once everyone arrived, the parade started. The franchise each had one float celebrating them. The floats varied in all shapes in sizes. Each franchise had their own little moment of fame, and some even had special visitors on their floats as well. Like, Link decided to bring on Lana, Agitha, and Malon onto the float, much to Zelda's dismay. He didn't notice though. Meanwhile, Luigi brought Daisy, and everyone started chanting "KISS KISS KISS" when they were on. It was beautiful.

Vendors were selling sweets, like crystallized heartpiece candy to caramelled Bulbord. Everyone gained at least five pounds that day.

After the parade, they had battles, letting the Newcomers test their mettle against the veterans for the first time. They weren't bad either. At the very end, there was an All-Star battle between Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu. Who won? I'll never tell.

It was now about 11:30 at night, and everyone was gathered in the stadium. There was a giant timer on the giant screen where they usually display percentages and stocks.

"Alright guys!" Mario said into the mic, again. This time, they didn't hear; they were too excited. "Um... Hello? Guys?" Mario feebly watched as the rest of the smashers dabbled in and I'm about who-knows what. The special guests were there too.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Peach screamed, immediately silencing the whole stadium. "Thank you!" She said, sitting down.

"Well, yes. Uh, thank you Peach." Mario said. He looked at the clock. Five minutes until midnight. Just enough time. "We all hope you enjoyed the festivities that were brought upon today." Mario said. Everyone clapped, right on cue. "Yes, well, we are happy to announce that the game is being released in a little under five minutes!" More cheering. "Indeed! Today is a historical day in smash history. I don't think I've ever seen such a wonderful cast of people participating in this tournament, and I believe that everyone who's in it definitely deserves their spots. When I started this tournament long ago, I never thought that it would reach a level of where we are today." A very large amount of cheering, with a couple of whistles as well. "Thank you. I mean it." He took off his hat and bowed. "Now, without-" he was cut short with a large fanfare playing, and saw that the at zero. Everyone started cheering, and running all over the place to meet their friends. Link and his band had teamed up with Bowser's band and had started playing the main theme with a rock vibe. Mario's voice was completely drowned out.

Mario chuckled. "Let the Smashing... Begin." The Smash tournament had officially started.

**A/N: So this chapter was just a nice little look at what happens when the new game is released. It's a bit short compared to my usual chapters, but I only had a couple of minutes to write this, and I'm happy with the result. Anyways, don't worry, the game releasing will not get in the way of the story, since I write the story during the weekdays, and I play during the weekend. Next chapter will be out within the next few weeks! It will also explain "A Smashing Time" I'm more detail. Until next chapter!**


End file.
